The Bride of Malfoy
by zyujin
Summary: After the war Ron is forced to marry/sold into slavery to Draco Malfoy.  But things do not turn out as expected.
1. The Bride of Malfoy

****

This story takes place after book seven, and only vaguely follows the events of that book. Voldemorts won, and Ron, like many other Dumbledores supporters, has been forced into a loveless, pureblood marriage. Miss Rowling owns all, I am but her lowly admirer.

The Bride of Malfoy

The second Wizarding War was over. Harry Potter was dead, muggles, half bloods and squibs had been either eradicated or enslaved, and Volemort was the undisputed ruler of most of the western world. In short, it was Hell on Earth. Those wizards who supported the Boy Who Lived (the Boy who _Died, _as he came to be known) suffered worst of all. At the top of that list of course, was the Weasley family.

Fred, George, Ginny and Ron, along with their parents, had suffered the worst of it, as they were the ones closest to Potter. The family was captured and sent to Azkaban, without trial, as soon as the war was over. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Potters surrogate parents, were executed upon arrival, before the eyes of their children. For the first year, the twins and Ron had been beaten and tortured on a regular basis, while their sister was viciously gang raped. They were kept in separate cells, in separate parts of the prison, and only allowed to see each other, while being tortured. The Death Eaters made sure never to torment any of the Weasleys without the other present. They had never suffered the dementors kiss, but there was no need for it, their spirits and been broken. That was until, on the anniversary of their arrival, they had been presented with a proposition.

The Weasleys would be released from Azkaban, all of them. Their status as purebloods would be restored, they would each receive a small fortune in galleons, and all record of them having ever fought against Voldemort would be expunged. Under one condition. Ron would have to marry Draco Malfoy. Ron cried in his cell for hours when he received the news. Not because he was confused or conflicted, not because he was too proud to accept, but because he _had _alreadyin fact accepted, almost immediately. He put up no resistance. Harry was gone, Hermione was likely dead, or sold into sexual slavery, as many female prisoners had been, there was no hope of saving the world. All he could do now, was try his best to protect his family. He knew this was the only way.

Ron had heard of prisoners earning their freedom through arranged marriages. It was a proposition offered to men, as well as women. Such marriage were a form of high class slavery. Prisoners were basically purchased for their ability to continued pure bloodlines. The fact that they had once fought against Voldemort did not mean they were without value. Many had strong magic, or desirable physical traits. Some were simply considered conquests, trophies. So the offer of marriage did not surprise Ron entirely, what he didnt understand was why Malfoy would want to marry _him_. Yes there were rituals that allowed couples of the same gender to create offspring, but still. Ron did not bother to contemplate Malfoys motives. As long as his family was taken care of, that was all that mattered.

Ron and his siblings were released from Azkaban and transferred to Malfoy Manor. Ron had horrible memories of the place, and the site of it alone sickened him. It was with the realization that this would be his new home, that the reality of his decision actually struck him. Still, Ron would not back out. He was lead to a chamber where he was given his first proper bath in a year. The house elves scrubbed the scum and the muck of prison from his body, covered him with sweet smelling perfumes. Later that evening he joined the Malfoys for diner, who, for the time being, ignored the Weaslies lacking table manners. Having spent some time in Azkaban himself, and not expecting much in the of etiquette from the Weasleys to begin with, Lucius was not surprised to see them shoveling food into their mouths like starved animals.

By the day of the wedding, Ron was almost unrecognizable. He looked better than he had, even before his time in prison. His skin had a healthy glow about it, his hair shimmered an almost metallic red in the summer sun. It was slicked back in the same manner Dracos had always been. Ron wore a white robe. The way it gleamed in day light gave him an almost ghostly appearance. It was adorned with several diamonds around the neck and dow the lapels. Ron didnt take heed to any of it though. His mind was elsewhere. It was nowhere, actually. He seemed to be running on auto-pilot. Draco, for his part, was stunningly handsome, in black robes that otherwise matched Rons, including its black diamonds. He looked at Ron, as confident as ever, knowing hed finally bested the red head. Yet despite his evident pride, his signature sneer was absent from his features. The ceremony was brief. Rons family, along with Dracos, and a horde of Death Eaters Ron did not know, were in attendance. After a quick kiss that Ron barely registered, they were announced as husband and wife. Even with same sex couple, pure blood marriages had strict gender roles, and Ron had been informed, on no uncertain terms, that he would in fact be Dracos wife, and was expected to uphold that role to its fullest.

His wifely duties began the night of their wedding. Ron was surprised when Draco hoisted him up and carried him over the threshold, up the stairs, and into their room. The smaller man was stronger than Ron gave him credit for. After placing Ron back on his feet, and removing his own robe, Draco laid down on his bed. Their bed. Come closer. Draco said in almost a whisper. Ron took only a few steps forward. Draco looked at him a moment, a hint of a smile on his lips. Undress for me. Ron took a deep breath. In keeping with tradition, Ron and Draco had minimal contact until the wedding, and had **certainly** never seen each other naked. Ron undressed himself quietly before standing bare before his new husband. His eyes remained on the floor. He covered himself with his hands on reflex. Move your hands. Ron did so. Turn around for me. Ron complied, slowly. He allowed Draco to observe every part of him. When he was once again facing Draco again, he stopped. Look at me.

Ron hesitated a moment before raising his head. His blue eyes met Dracos steel gray ones. They held an emotion Ron couldnt quite decipher. It was as if Draco were trying to recognize the man before him. As though he should know this person, but couldnt quite place him. Ron supposed it was true. He was not the man he had been before the war. His defiant spirit was gone. The old Ron would have **never **agreed to this marriage, and on the off chance he did, he would give Draco hell before taking orders from him. But Ron had since been broken, there was almost no trace of his old self at all. He couldnt even bring himself to feel sad or ashamed about his current situation. In truth he felt nothing.

Dracos eyes stared back at him, and held a sliver of the sadness he lacked. Ron wasnt sure if it was because he pitied Ron, or if he lamented being denied the chance to brake Ron himself. Come here. Ron obeyed. He took Dracos extended hand, and let it guide him on top of the other man. Draco was kissing him, and after a moment he started kissing back. Dracos hands were running through Rons hair, and they sent shivers down his spine. It had been the first sign of affection hed received in so long. Since Hermione. Draco leaned back, as did Ron. They stared at each other silently before Draco said Undress me.

Once they were both naked, Draco laid Ron down on the bed. Ron was lying on his back, his knees being lifted by Draco. Once they were at a right angle, Draco parted them. Ron expected a spell to loosen him, but instead Draco produced a bottle with an amber colored fluid. He pours some in his hand and smeared it around. Soon enough he eased one finger into Ron. Rons breath hitched. No one had ever touch him there. He had had minimal experience with sex before this, having only had two previous partners in his life. The first was the excessively needy Lavender Brown. The second was of course Hermione. She was modest, and shy about her body, regardless how beautiful Ron thought she was. But she willingly shared every part of herself with him. When they made love for the first time, it was the single greatest experience of Rons life. Hed never felt so connected to anyone before.

Ron had never though of men in a sexual way, had never seen himself being in a sexual relationship with a man. The realization that he would in fact have to perform _all _of his wifely duties for Draco unnerved him. But Dracos touch was more gentle than he expected, and quite comforting. Draco leaned over Ron, supporting himself one hand, and aligning himself with the other. Ron braced himself when he felt the tip of Dracos cock kiss at his entrance. He cried out aloud as Draco sheathed himself into him. Draco took a moment to allow them both to adjust, before he started moving. Ron felt he being torn apart, and not just physically. Everything he thought he was and was going to be ceased to exist right then, right there on Dracos bed. What remained was a new creature that belong entirely to Draco. Ron was his now. Now and forever. Draco took his time exploring Rons body. Ron did not know how it took for Draco to release his first seed in him, but he was allowed little time to recover. Draco took his wife several more times that night, ranging from soothingly gentle to borderline brutality. Once satisfied he collapsed beside Ron, and drifted off to sleep. Ron stayed awake for hours, turned away from his husband. His mind was a blank, his heart empty. He started to cry, not really knowing why. It was not until dawn that sleep took him.


	2. stuck

****

Fifteen years to the day have passed since Ron and Dracos wedding. Things have not turned out nearly as bad as he expected them to, but it doesnt change the fact hes not living the life he wants. While shopping in Diagon Alley, he get a very unexpected surprise. All characters by J.K., not me. Enjoy.

Stuck

Ron was utterly and completely stuck. He was trapped in a loveless marriage with a man he could not leave. On the one hand, Ron was starved for genuine companionship. He had not seen any of his friends from his previous life since before he was married. He did his duties as a wife, which consisted mainly of planning parties, and attending various functions on Dracos arm. But he had no sense of companionship with the people he met there. He socialized mainly with other trophy wives most of which had been prisoners sold into marriage like him. Though most of them he had not know from Hogwarts, as they had been either ahead of or behind him in school. Those from his year had been scattered to the four winds. Rons children were now forth and second years in Hogwarts, leaving him without them until holidays. Hed even been denied Dracos company most of the time, given the demands of his husbands job.

On the other hand, however, Ron had no suitable reason to leave Draco. In fact his life would undoubtedly change for the worse if he did leave. The pureblood community did not take divorce lightly. He would be a pariah, an outcast. And Draco would not continue to take care of his siblings once he was gone. Right now they each lived well enough, on various properties owned by the Malfoys, trapped in loveless marriages of their own, but they lived they had relative freedom. Even if Draco died (through no act of foul play on Rons part, of course) that would not change, per their agreement. But these fears were not the only reason Ron stayed. The simple truth was, Draco was actually a good husband. He had provided a good home, a good life for Ron and their two children. The boys had grown up with a life Ron always dreamed of and never had as a child. The two had their arguments, like all couples, but Ron knew many pureblood husbands beat their wives constantly, something Draco refused to do. Draco had never, as far as Ron knew, been unfaithful to him, another common trait among pureblood men. And though he did not love Draco, and had no illusions that the other man loved him, on most days, they got along quite well. The endless string of **boring **ministry functions hed attended with Draco, had only been made bearable by having the blonde at his side. Draco had a wit and a dry sense of humor that Ron had become accustomed to, especially now that it was no longer directed at him.

Ron had even grown to tolerate the sex. Actually no, that was a lie. Though he was loathed to admit it, over the years Ron had come to **love** having sex with Draco Malfoy. It was easily his favorite part of their union, aside from the boys, of course. Ron had been surprised the first night he saw his husbands naked body. Draco had a lean but muscular build, that had grown more stunning as he filled out over time. He hadnt a trace of hair on it, other than his head and a golden patch at his groin, much like Ron himself, actually. Draco had a rather sizable manhood, and the libido to match. What shocked Ron more than Dracos body, was how much pleasure it could provide. Once Ron had gotten used to having sex with a man, he was able to allow himself to thoroughly enjoy it. They had tried every position imaginable and, he was sure, invented a few of their own. Every so often he was even allowed to top Draco, and enjoyed being buried inside his husbands body, almost as much as he liked having the other man inside of him. Yes, he did in fact like being topped by Draco more.

But amazing sex did not a loving marriage make. At the most, Ron and Draco were friends with benefits. Ron had gotten to the point where he could call Draco his friend. It turned out the two had more in common than he thought. And Ron knew the man secretly hated Voldimorts regime as much as he did. But friendship aside, they had no romantic feelings for one another, and Ron wanted more. And there in lay his problem. Aside from obligation, he had no reason to stay with Draco, but he had not good reason to leave Draco either. None worth loosing what he had, at any rate.

The thing Ron had hated most about being married to Draco, or rather, Voldimorts law regarding marriage in general, was the restrictions it imposed on his magic. Ron was limited to full use of his magic as long as he was within range of Mayfoy Manor, or Draco himself. Once he was no longer in the vicinity of either, his magic would quickly deplete. Fortunately for him, one of his main reasons for leaving the manor today had in fact been to visit his husband. Ron was currently in Dracos office, under Dracos desk, between Dracos legs, swallowing Dracos cock. From the time they were newly weds, Ron had vowed to make himself the best wife possible. That included doing things for his husband, that were not strictly required of him. One such favor was preparing Draco lunch, and bringing it to him everyday at the office. These lunch time visits often turned into midday quickies.

The first time Ron performed oral sex on Draco, hed gagged. Partially because Draco had forced himself all the way down Rons throat, but also because the very thought of another mans penis anywhere **near** his face revolted him. But now after 15 years, Ron would greedily gulp down Dracos tool without a second thought. He drank the mans semen like it was the last drop of water in a desert. Ron could not even remember what a woman tasted like, and had not been curious enough to refresh his memory.

So it was, that today, Ron had Dracos balls tight in one had, the other working the base of his dick, while he made loud slurping noises bobbing his head up and down Dracos love stick. Draco himself was in heaven, loving his wifes talented mouth. Ron had been told once he was light years ahead of other partner Draco had ever had. Draco rested his head back against his chair, eyes closed, one hand tightly gripping the thick red locks in the back of Rons hair. He looked down to see his wifes pretty pink lips devouring him. Justin then, Ron looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling the way they always had when he serviced Draco.

Draco tapped the desk with his finger. Get up here. Ron stood and turned away from Draco. Dracos reached around him with a desperate hunger and quickly undid his trousers and pants. As Ron stepped out of the garments and climbed on to the desk, Draco raised his robes, exposing the perfect, _gorgeous _arse Draco had lusted for, even at Hogwarts. The blonde enter Ron with one swift thrust, his cock well lubricated with Rons saliva. While he could be quite gentle, almost loving at times, he offered Ron no such treatment today. He was rough, savage and animalistic. He attacked Ron like a battering ram, and Ron loved it. He knew that just outside the door, Dracos assistant could here everything, as she had done for the past 15 years. Draco considered each and every one of Rons groans, grunts, and screams to be prized trophies, and made no attempt what so ever to hide them with silencing charms.

Just when Ron thought the desk would break, which had actually happened once or twice, Draco slammed into him one final time. Ron could feel his dick spasm, as it emptied the contents of Dracos balls deep into his bowels. Both breathed heavily, Dracos erection dying. Even flaccid, he was still quite thick. He pulled out of Ron, who could feel Dracos seed dripping down the back of his leg. The two straightened themselves up, and Draco returned to his seat. Ron leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips. Enjoy your lunch. If not for the heating charm Ron put on it before leaving home, the meal would surely have been cold by now. Draco pouted a bit. Youre not joining me? Its our anniversary. I know, thats why I have to get home, and finish getting ready. Dracos lips curled with that smirk that he found incredibly irritating as a teen, but that made him instantly hard now. It really was a shame he did not love Draco, hed tried to once or twice, but once they came down from sex, there wasnt much else between them. Draco smacked Rons thigh playfully. Alright, then. Off you go. Ill see you at home. Dont be late. Ron threw over his shoulder, as he turned to leave.

After leaving Dracos office, Ron found himself on Diagon Alley. After picking up a few last minute items for dinner, Ron went to a jeweler, where he had placed a special order. Yes, I put an order in last week, I was told it would be ready today. Malfoy, please. As he waited, Ron faintly heard the bell at the shops front door ring. He doubled checked his list as he waited for the shop keeper to return. Someone gripped his arm, and he looked up with a start Ron!

Ron was stunned. He was looking into the eyes of the one person he expected never to see again in life. Hermione? Ron was breathless, and before he new it, he had seized her, or perhaps she had seized him, and they held each other sobbing.

Ron took Hermione to a café he liked, so they could catch up. How What happened to you? Where have you been all this time? Hermione went silent, and her entire posture changed. After the war ended, I was transferred to a prison in Eastern Europe. The Death Eaters wanted the members of the second Order separated. Ron nodded. Makes sense. That explains why I havent really seen anyone since. Hermione nodded and continued. I was kept there for three years, until I was released into the custody of one of Voldimorts high ranking officials there. How long were you there? Ron was lost in Hermiones story, he could still not believe she was here, she was real. Nine years, then we were married and Hermione shrugged her shoulders, her voice fading.

Ron was still in disbelief. There was so much he wanted to ask. He didnt know were to start. How did you end up here? He travels. This is a bit of a working holiday. And you? She asked, leaning forward, flashing him a smile hed all but forgotten. How have you been? Ron shrugged. As well as can be expected. Im good. Married, to Malfoy, if you can believe that. It felt strange to call Draco by his sir name, he had not done so in so long, but it came out naturally around Hermione. Really? How long? Hermiones question made him remeber. He looked at his watch, rising from the table. Oh my God, I forgot. Im sorry Hermione, I have to go. He noted the sudden sadness in her eyes and added Its out anniversary, you see. Hermione only nodded, looking away from him. I want to see you again. Hermione smiled back up at him. Ill owl you. Well have lunch or something. Great. Ron smiled breathlessly. Bye. Bye. Ron left that day feeling something he hadnt felt in a long time. Alive.

****

Theres a lot I came up with in terms of background for this story, not all of it can be directly addressed, as the story focuses primarily on Ron and Dracos relationship. I do try, but I thought I take a moment to specifically address the subject of marriage here in the notes. Historically, marriages, particularly among royals and nobles, have been little more than business arrangements. Each party gaining something from the other. And wives had traditionally been subservient to their husbands. It was a concept that seemed to fit this story. In Voldemorts new world order, marriage is simply another form of slavery, reserved for those muggle-borns and blood traitors considered to be valuable commodities. It seemed to me that Voldemort would be intelligent enough to recognize those individuals as useful, if not as equal, and want to put their assets to his benefit. Besides, there are far fewer purebloods than the other groups combined, which could have become problematic in time. In addition, I wanted to show exactly why Rons situation is so bleak, in his view. However tolerable Draco may have made their marriage, Ron still sees it for what it is, a form of imprisonment. Though he tries to make the most of it, with varying degrees of success. The next chapter focuses on Draco and his perspective, so we get to see his outlook on their relationship. Thank you for reading.


	3. interlude

****

This was not a chapter that I had originally planned on, but its one a few people have been asking for. Its set within the first year of the Malfoys marriage. At least one person asked me to write something about Ron and Dracos early years, and a few people have asked me to dress Ron up _as a proper lady_. I was trying to think of exactly how I could fit it into this story, and I think I came up with the one instance in which Draco would insist Ron dress the part. I may do more interludes later, depending on how this one goes. I hope you like it. Also theres another anniversary involved, I realize thats become a common theme, but I needed some excuse to get Ron into this dress.

Interlude - Mr. and Mr. Malfoy, Year One

Ron hated Draco. He truly and deeply _hated_ Draco Malfoy. Thats what he thought to himself as he looked in the mirror. Barely recognizing his own reflection. He had suffered through being the mans maid, well he didnt have actually have to, there were the house elves after all, but that wasnt the point. He kept his head down, spoke when spoken to, learned all the rules of what a wife was suppose to do and not do, and had even let Draco use him on a nightly basis, with no compliant. And he had not enjoyed being bedded by the Malfoy, no matter how much Draco claimed he begged for it. But _this_ was just too much. It was an insult to his his Ronness.

It was the anniversary of Voldemorts defeat(murder) of his best friend, Harry Potter. Ron would have rather spent the day locked in his room, buried under the covers, or mourning everyone hed lost with those that remained, he wouldnt have even minded going to this so called party with Draco as planned, if it meant using the death curse on all in attendance. Ron though, could do none of these things. Instead, all he could do, was go to the party, latched onto Dracos arm, smile at hated enemies, laugh expectedly at offensive mudblood jokes, and charm the pant off the sodding pricks for all he was worth. And worse of all, he had to do it dressed as a woman.

Gender roles had changed significantly, since Voldemort took over. _Wife _was no longer a term used to describe a married woman, but the submissive party, male or female, in marriage. Almost all marriages no were arranged now, for the sole purpose of keeping those who fought against Voldemort in the war in line. The ceremonies bound their magic, and tied it to their spouses. As a wife, you were little more than your husbands property. You were his(her) sex toy, his decoration, his accessory if need be. And tonight, Ron was to be, for all intents and purposes, Dracos expensive jewelry. Something he wore to make himself look good.

Though the term wife may have been gender neutral, there were still traditions that had to be honored. So as Dracos wife, Ron was to dress the part whenever they made public appearances. Hence the feminine dress robes, and makeup Ron had been forced to wear. Hed even been transfigured into a female form. And of course, since he was now a Malfoy after all, his hair had been transfigured to a shoulder length, platinum blonde mane. Ron spent a good ten minutes staring at his reflection, when the house elves were finally finished with him, and could find almost nothing familiar in what he saw.

Fucking bastard. He cursed. Thank God he wouldnt be expected to speak much tonight. He was not sure he could trust himself not to say something that would likely get him hexed. Resigning himself to his fate, Ron stepped out of the room, to meet his husband. Dracos face positively lit up when he saw Ron coming down the steps. Ron hid his own disgust well enough, but he did not bother trying to look pleased either. He took the hand Draco offered as he joined him at the foot of the stairs. You look ravishing. Draco whispered in his ear, before kissing down his neck. Ron wanted to vomit. Draco stepped back and smiled at him. Shall we go? Ron only nodded, and they were away.

_God help me! Or kill me! In fact just kill me so I dont have to come to anymore of these things._ Ron thought to himself, downing his tenth drink of the night. The _party_ had been the single most painful experience of his life. To think hed left a cushy cell in Azkaban for _this._ It seemed the whole purpose of the evening had been to glorify their great leader. Even casual conversation ultimately lead to how wonderful Voldemort was, and how much the wizarding world had flourished since he took power. _ENOUGH, Merlin!_ Ron wanted to turn his wand on himself, and hed barely been there a few hours. He looked over to Draco, who was talking with someone from his office. Draco was smiling as he spoke, but Ron had been around him long enough to know it was fake. Just then Draco turned to him and winked. They had been holding hand, and Draco gave his a squeeze, before turning to address his co-worker.

An hour or so later, everyone was on the dance floor, swaying back and forth to, what sounded to Ron, like a particularly mournful dirge. Ron was checking every possible escape route, when he felt Dracos eyes on him. He looked and saw the other man smiling at him, a genuine smile, and looked away quickly. Draco pulled him close and whispered Having the time of your life, I see. Ron smiled sweetly and answered Every time Im with you. Draco laughed out loud at that. I think, his lordship would forgive us if we excused ourselves. Ron thought Draco sounded almost sarcastic at that last comment. Draco lead him away by the hand, walking directly to Voldemort himself. The new supreme ruler was seated atop a throne that somewhat resembled a mountain formation, flanked by guards built like gorillas. For the second time that evening, Ron felt that the _rules_ had probably saved him. He was not permitted to look the dark lord in the eye directly, and was thankful. Simply standing in his presence made Ron want to tear his throat out. His heart hammered in his chest, so much so, that he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. Ron kept his eyes on the floor, as Draco thanked his master for a delightful evening, and bid him goodnight. As they turned to leave, Voldemort stopped them. Draco, I dont believe Ive been properly introduced to your lovely bride. Draco looked for a moment as though someone had poured ice water down his pants. They faced Voldemort again. No, my lord. This is Ronald, a son of the Weasley family. Weasley. Voldemort repeated. Ron bowed respectfully, his fist clenched and his breath quickening. The hand he held Dracos arm with, was likely digging into it painfully. Ron held out his hand out to Voldemort, who took it in his own. Such a lovely creature. Voldemorts voice was as cold as his touch, and it took all Rons strength not to flinch as the dark lords icy lips kissed his hand. Youve trained your pet well, Malfoy. Draco bowed. Thank you, Lord. Taking this as a dismissal, Draco turned them away, and once outside the building, apparated them off the grounds.

****

Ron snatched his high heeled shoes off, throwing them across the room. He rubbed his aching feet, wondering how woman could stand to wear such painful footwear. Anxious to be free of his dress robe as well, Ron began tugging at the zipper in the back, growing more frustrated when it did not move. Dracos hand stopped him, and he spoke calmly. Youre going to rip it. Draco pulled the zip down slowly, and stepped away. Thank you. Murmured Ron, over his shoulder. He stepped out of the robe, kicking it aside. Draco reached down for it shaking his head. You could be more careful with this, it cost a fortune. Ron said nothing. He looked down at the corset, girdle and stockings he wore; at a total loss of how to even get out of them, not to mention the transfigurations that still had to be undone. He turned to Draco. Can you help me with this?

Draco turned to face him, in the process of removing his dress shirt. Ron actually caught himself scanning the mans upper body. He looked away as Draco walked over. Come here. Draco walked them over to the bed and sat down, placing Rons foot in his lap. He reached up and released the clamp that held Rons stocking in place. He slid it down slowly, caressing Rons smooth skin in the process. Ron suppressed the shiver this sent down his spine, and told himself it was only due to revulsion. Draco removed the next stocking in the same manner, before reaching for the lacy underwear around Rons waist. Ron backed away quickly. I can handle that. Draco smirked at him. He watched as Ron walked back over to their closet. Ron started struggling with the corset, clearly refusing to ask for Dracos help this time. Chuckling, Draco walked over to him and undid the straps anyway. Ron exhaled deeply, glad to be able to breath again. Dracos hands reached around him, and cupped his newly enhanced breasts. I should dress you up more often. He whispered. Draco slid his hands down Rons body, enjoying the feminine form while he could.

Feeling Draco was getting distracted, Ron told him flatly Im starting to think you arent going to change me back. Draco low chuckle vibrated in his ear, in a way he most certainly did not find sexy. Ill change you, just humor me first. He took Rons hand and brought them back to the bed. One thing, though. Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at Ron, muttering something Ron didnt understand. Thats better. He said. Ron checked himself, and didnt see anything different, until he caught sight of his own hair resting against his chest. It was red again. Draco laid down, pulling Ron down on top of him. He began kissing Ron, reaching up into his hair. For what its worth, you did great tonight. Draco combed his fingers through Rons scarlet locks. Hows that? You didnt curse anybody. Verbally or magically. Ron snickered. In fact you did everything you were suppose to, exactly as you were suppose to. Lovely. Ron said. Do I get a gold star by my name? Draco only smiled at him. I must admit, I was worried Voldemort was going to request you. Ron wasnt sure whether or not Draco was being facetious, at first, but the look in his eyes suggested he was quite serious. Does he normally do that? Ron asked, cringing slightly. If he chooses to. I wouldnt be able to deny him. Draco clearly didnt like the thought of Voldemorts hands on his bride anymore than Ron did. Ron was glad then to have dodged that hex, he really would kill himself if he had to suffer through that. Draco seemed to sense what he was thinking. I suppose Ill have to make sure to my pretty little wife away from him in the future. Shes too irresistible for her own damn good. Draco smiled and Ron rolled his eyes, pushing off him. Are you gonna change me, or what? Draco laughed and looked at him with hungry eyes. Yes, afterward. Ron sighed heavily. After what? Draco did not respond with words. Instead he unfastened the buckle on his belt.

Ron pulled the belt away from Dracos waist, and started on his trouser button. _Damned horny, perverted, big dicked bastard!_ Ron pulled Dracos trousers down and away, in a none too loving fashion, and tossed them aside. He leaned over Dracos semi-erect penis and took it in his hand. Hed only performed oral sex on Draco once before, and hated it. Remembering how hed nearly been choked last time, Ron felt like telling Draco hed bite it off if he tried it again. But Draco had already given him far too liberties, and Ron did not want to press his luck. He took a deep breath, and took the organ into his mouth. The head felt cool on his tongue, and Ron could already taste pre-ejaculate leaking from the tip. He pulled Dracos foreskin back get to get better access to the swelling glands. It tasted different than he remembered. Last time, Ron had been so focused on getting through the ordeal as quickly as possible, he hadnt really been paying attention to the act itself. This time though, he took note of Dracos flavor. It was somewhat bitter, but kind of sweet, and something else he couldnt quite describe. All in all, it wasnt quite as unpleasant as he would have expected.

Draco quickly reach full mast in Rons mouth. Ron found himself taking more of Draco in of his own volition. He felt Dracos hand on the back of his head, but it was not forcing or holding him down, simply patting him encouragingly. As much as Ron had hated getting face fucked the last time, _this_ actually wasnt so bad. Different, obviously. Ron had never imagined hed ever take another mans dick in his mouth, least of all Draco Malfoys. Nor had he imagined that Draco would not have the pencil dick Ron had always accused him of. Or that maybe, _maybe,_ he could get use to sucking it, just a bit. Not that he liked sucking Draco, or doing anything sexual with him at all. Still it was his job now, and he was beginning to see that perhaps it would not be such a chore to suffer through it.

That a girl. Draco said. Ron wondered what he meant, when he realized hed taken Dracos entire length. _Shit. Hell never let me live this down._ Ron sucked and slurped at Dracos cock for another 20 minutes straight. Here it comes. He heard Draco say, and felt him remove his hand from his head. Ron bobbed his head up and down three more times. Oh, here it comes. Draco repeated. Ron continued slurping. Finally a blast of hot semen hit the back of his throat. Ron back away, just in time to receive a blast to the face. He watched Draco fire off five or six more shot, cum dripping down his face all the while. It wasnt until Draco finished, that he wiped it off.

Draco took a deep breath. He tilted his head up at Ron and smiled, saying God Weasley, I didnt actually think youd do it. It was then that Ron realized where hed messed up. Draco had warned him, **twice**, hed taken his hand away, hed given Ron every opportunity to back off, and Ron had **still** taken his load anyway. _Fuck!_ Ron couldnt even blame Draco this time, hed done it all himself. _ Voldemort was right, he has trained me well. _Draco cleaned Ron more thoroughly, and removed the rest of the transfigurations. Youre quite the dirty little slut when you want to be, arent you? Ron scowl at him and got off the bed. He removed his panties, which were now painfully tight around his male anatomy, and laid in bed naked beside Draco. Ron laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, refusing to look at Draco at all. The annoying blonde simply leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He laid his head down next to Ron, rubbing his arm. But youre my dirty little slut, and I suppose youve earned this. Ron looked at him, a bit confused, before Dracos head ducked under the covers. _Oh fuck!_ And Draco rewarded his darling wife, proving he could give as good as he could received.

****

So there you have it. Sorry if it didnt emphasize enough on the cross dressing for those of you who wanted it, but this is kinna new territory for me, so I tried my best. Chapters one through seven have already been written, so theyll be more up soon. Thank you for reading.


	4. Anniversary Dinner

****

So yesterday we had a brief last minute break from the main story, but now were back on track. This chapter takes place immediately after the second chapter, and as promised, its from Dracos point of view. Dracos views on his marriage are different from Rons, and even different from what Ron believes they are. Hope you like it.

P.S. Ron stays a guy in this.

Anniversary Dinner

Draco rose from his desk and stretched, the last of his paper work for the day finished. Grabbing his robe from the back of his chair, he quickly apparated home. Ron met him in the sitting room. Even after all these years Draco still marveled at Rons beauty. Hed always found him attractive, even while cursing him and his whole family, but Ron had grown more stunning each year. Ron wore an earthy green robe, which complimented his red hair nicely. Ron smiled at him, and his blue eyes sparkling with the light from the fire, burning across the room.

Ron approached Draco and greeted him with a kiss, before taking his robe. How was your day. Miserable before I saw you, and more so when you left. In truth, Draco had not been able to rid himself of the smile hed been wearing since bending Ron over his desk at lunch. He couldnt wait to return home for a repeat performance. After Ron had removed his robe, the blonde turned, gripping his wifes hips. They enjoyed another deep kiss. Dinners almost ready? Let me get you something to drink. Ron walked off to the bar, as Draco eased himself into his favorite chair. Ron return moments later, handing Draco a scotch.

And what did you do today, my love? Ron smiled as he knelt in front of Draco. He began removing one of Dracos shoes, then his sock as he spoke. Just getting ready for this evening. His strong hands started rubbing Dracos bare foot. He looked up, his eyes like tiny blue flames. I got you something special today. Mmm. What? Ron slid Dracos foot into a warm slipped, and started removing his other shoe. Youll just have to wait and see. They smiled at each other, and Draco took another sip of his scotch.

Dinner was divine. Rons upbringing, combined with his boredom alone in the manor, compelled him to prepared Dracos meals himself, using house elves only as assistants. Draco **adored** his wifes cooking, and today was no exception. He savored every mouthful of the steak Ron had prepared. Dessert was an utter delight, a rich chocolate mousse with a cherry flavored filling. Afterwards, the Malfoys retired to their bedroom. Music was playing in the background, on a muggle device Ron had somehow acquired. Such things were contraband now in the wizarding world, but neither Ron nor Draco cared. Draco sat back in his chair, while Ron stood behind him, massaging his shoulders. Draco had his head back and eyes closed. He could easily fall asleep right where he was, with Rons strong hands kneading his knotted muscles. Ron opened the top buttons on Dracos shirt, and began massaging Dracos chest. Every now and then Ron would tease Dracos nipples, which had become pert at his wifes touch. Draco opened his eyes, looking deeply into Rons. He remembered all the reasons he had initially wanted to marry Ron, and they seemed so trivial now.

The truth of the matter was, Draco had wanted to own Ron. Plain and simple. Hed tried, and often failed, to best the Weasley in their school days, and their rivalry had not been forgotten after the war. True he did not hate Ron, the way most Death Eaters had hated blood traitors. He had never truly wanted Ron or his friends dead, hence his reluctance to turn Potter in when he had the chance. Hed even mourned Potter, in his own way, when the Boy that Lived was no more. But he strongly disliked Ron, all the same. He wanted to prove his superiority, his dominance. He wanted Wealey to know his place. Not to mention, Weasley was bloody gorgeous, who wouldnt want him for themselves. The night of their wedding, he had expected to, in no uncertain terms, break Ron. To force himself upon the other, to rip the last shred of Rons dignity away. He did not expect to find that Azkaban had beat him to it. He knew the wizard prison was harsh, but somehow, hed expected Ron to be strong enough to bear it. When he saw the hollow, emotionally empty man Weasley had become, the man that was now his wife, he found himself wanting something entirely different for him_._

So that first night, he made love to Ron instead. He would not admit it though, even to himself, not for years. He wanted to comfort the other man, to let him know he was safe, protected. Draco was not nearly as heartless as people assumed. Though he had little experience in empathy, or in expressing his own feelings, he wanted enough to try. So every kiss, every thrust he gave Ron that night, was to express what he never could with words. _Youre mine now, and I wont let anyone hurt you._

Draco was pulled from his thoughts when Ron stepped around to face him. Are you ready for your present now? Draco smiled and nodded. Ron reached into his pocket, and produced a box wrapped in sea green paper, with a silver bow. He handed it to Draco with a nervous smile. Draco unwrapped a black felt box, and opened it. Inside was a silver watch with the Malfoy family crest. Draco pulled it up by its chain to inspect it. He was a bit disappointed. It was a lovely watch, but not unlike the two or three dozen he already owned. Open it. He heard Ron say. He pressed the release, and the watched snapped open. The first thing Draco noticed was the underside of the lid. There was a picture of Scorpius smiling back at him. Draco watched as Scorpius face slowly changed to Hugos, then Rons, and even Dracos mothers. The pictures continued to change like this, sometimes even scrolling through images of the same person at varying ages. Draco looked then to the face of the watch. It was intricately designed, but otherwise looked completely normal, at first glance. On closer inspection, Draco found that each of the four hands had an initial; R, D, S, and H; and that each of them was pointing to a word, rather than a number. He realized what it was immediately. _Its like that clock his mum had, that he told me about. _Draco was wrong, this was more precious than any watch he had ever owned before.

Draco smiled broadly, unable to contain himself. Draco really did have a beautiful family, which was all due to the beautiful man before him. Do you like it? Ron looked nervous, almost scared. Draco could no longer keep back his tears. Yes, I love it. They hugged each other, and kissed again.

Ive got something for you too. Draco stood and left the room. He returned with a simple envelope. Ron took it, not knowing what to expect. He removed a picture of a smiling red headed boy. Whats this. Thats your nephew. Ron looked at him confused. He had already met all his nieces and nephews, and had never seen this boy in his life. Its Charlies boy. Draco could see the shock on Rons face. He began riffling through the rest of the envelopes contents. He found other photos and notes, all relating to Rons older brothers; Bill, Charlie and Percy. None of whom Ron had seen or heard from since the war ended.

Ive been searching for them for a while now. This is everything I could find, including there current locations. Ron looked up at him. He had never seen such emotion in Rons eyes before, it was almost heart breaking. Water started pouring down Rons Thank you Rons words were barely intelligible. Ron embraced Draco in a tight hug, and Draco was surprised to realize he was crying for Ron. Thank you, thank you, thank you Ron repeated into Dracos ear.

Draco heard the first cords of one of his favorite songs, soon followed by the lyrics.

__

It keeps coming

Back to me

I remember this

Pain.

Dance with me. They stood. Draco wrapped an arm around Rons waist, taking Rons hand in his. To another 15 years? he asked. Ron smiled at him. To another 15. His smile though didnt quite reached his eyes. Draco knew the precise moment he went from wanting to dominate Ron to wanting to protect him, from wanting to own him to wanting to pamper him, but he wasnt entirely sure when he had completely, and totally fallen in love with him.

__

It spreads

Across my eyes

Everything is

Dull

He had made a personal vowed to do whatever it took to make Ron happy, but was never sure hed entirely succeeded. Ron didnt hate him, Ron may have even liked him, but Draco knew Ron did not love him, and he didnt know how to change that. He wanted the man to have everything he could possibly want, materially and emotionally.

__

Everyones smiling, theyre

Smiling

It pushes me far away

Draco had sired an heir in Scorpius. The boy was created through ancient magic, sex magic. Creating a living being through magical means was tricky business, but it allowed same sex couples to continue their bloodlines. Draco had no desire to risk the procedure again, but Ron practically begged him for another child. He argued that it would be safer to have a second heir, if God forbid, something happened to Scorpius. Draco even let Ron believe that was the reason hed agreed to it. In truth, Draco knew how important it was for Ron to have a big family, and wanted to give him that.

__

I cant understand

Everything is blue

Can you here me out

There

Lightning, it seemed, had struck twice, and the couple had been blessed with a second, beautiful, healthy baby, and Draco couldnt be more proud. Hugo grew to be Dracos little boy, every bit as much as Scorpius had been Rons, though neither would confess to having a favorite. Ron had given him a perfect family, and it only made Draco love him all the more.

__

Will you hold me now

Hold me now, my frozen

Heart

Im gazing from the

Distance and

I feel everything pass

Through me

Draco held Ron close to him. His hand moved up the others back, to rest behind his neck. He stared longingly into Rons eyes. I love you, so much. Ron looked pained for a moment. Rather than force Ron to lie to him, Draco silenced him with a kiss.

Before long they were naked, on the bed, entangled in expensive satin sheets. Rons arms were wrapped around Dracos muscular back, his legs around Dracos waist. This time, unlike their meeting in the office, earlier,

Draco took his time, and made passionate love to his wife. Rons warmth ensnared him, entranced him. Draco could never know if Ron would ever fully understand or return his feelings, but he put all the emotion he had into every touch. Deep, heavy breaths escaped his lips, this seemed the only way he could ever make Ron happy, and that thought saddened Draco somewhat. Then he remembered the look on Rons face when he received his gift. He recalled the hug Ron gave him in return. Perhaps there was some sliver of hope after all. They continued their lovemaking, all night and into the next morning, just as he had their first time. They fell asleep entwined in each others bodies.

__

Will you hold me now

Hold me now, my frozen

Heart

Im lost in a deep

Winter sleep

I cant seem to find my way

Out alone

Can you wake me?

****

So there you have it. Draco actually gives a damn. A few things I want to point out with story. First, I normally dont do song fics, or even like them, but the song that appears in this chapter is one that I was listening to at the time I wrote it, and it seemed to express Dracos feelings perfectly. Its called Winter Sleep by Olivia Lufkin. Those of you who were fans of the anime Nana, may remember it. If youve never heard it, you should definitely look it up on youtube, or where ever you can find it. Second, I was thinking of how Ron and Draco could continued their bloodline. I didnt really want to do male pregnancy, and then I remember something I read about. It was an article on some magic forum about entity creation, and it involved a ritual that required the participants (male) to masturbate into a pot containing a mix of other ingredients. Anyway, it seemed like a good enough way for Ron and Draco to make their own kids. At some point I may do another interlude focusing on that. Lastly, since this is a Draco centric story, I felt this was a good time to suggest another Draco story of mine, called My First Love. Its a really sweet story, I think, about Draco and his relationship with his son, Scorpius. Its not set in the same version of the HP universe as this story, but it does go into Dracos life and what happened to him after the war. It starts off with him doing something that seems really cruel, but there is a reason why hes doing it. Chapter four will be up soon, and will have poor Ron more confused than ever. Thanks for reading. 


	5. a good man

A Good Man

Ron was had been lying on his bed since he saw Draco off to work. Since it was Friday, Draco had considered staying home and making a weekend of their anniversary. But his office was currently in the middle of a crisis, and as much as it pained him, he had to leave. Part of Ron was glad for it. His mind was in utter turmoil, and he needed time alone to think.

By all accounts, yesterday should have been a perfect day. He had reacquainted himself with Hermione, which was nothing short of miraculous. But her story mirrored his own too much for his liking. She was a courtesan, as Ron had expected, and the man that bought her eventually decided to take her as his wife. The only shot a blood traitor or exceptionally powerful _mud blood_ had at a relatively decent life these days, was to be married off to a wealthy, influential pureblood. Wives had more liberties than most slaves, but they were basically slaves none the less. Ron wondered if Hermione was as unhappy with her lot in life as he was with his. Was hers worse? Or was there even the slighted chance, however slim, that she was genuinely happy.

The second reason Ron should have been in good spirits was that he had finally gotten an answer to an almost forgotten question. He now knew what became of his three older brothers. They had been captured after the war, that much he knew already, but they had not joined him in Azkaban. Because their connection to Harry, and the Order in general, had been minimal at best, their punishment had not been as severe. They had each received a ten year sentence in a medium security prisons. Percy had become an addict while incarcerated. Apparently he harbored some guilt over Freds death, and his relationship with his family just before the war. That combined with prison life had overwhelmed him. But since his release, hed been working to get sober. Bill reunited with his wife after his release, and they now had a son, whose picture Ron was currently staring at. Charlie was no longer permitted work with dragons, no blood traitors were, and what ever exemption Rons marriage gave George and Ginny, did not extend to him. However, he did return to Romania, and lived comfortably enough.

Rons brothers were doing as well as he couldve hoped and for that, he was grateful. Just as he had been to the man who brought him the information, Draco. It had been his anniversary gift to Ron. Ron could only imagine how much time and effort (and no doubt, money) had gone into obtaining the information. He was more thankful for it than he had ever been to anyone, for anything. He spent the entire night showering Draco with kisses and praises, and all the gratitude he had to give. But this morning, there was nothing. Draco was a man that had done something **extraordinary **for him, but he was still not the man Ron loved. So Ron was back to his usual dilemma.

A pecking sound at the door, interrupted Rons thoughts. He looked up to see an unfamiliar owl at his window. He got up to open the window, and retrieved the letter attached to the birds leg. It waited patiently for his reply, accepting the treats Ron offered. The letter was from Hermione.

__

Ron,

I still cant believe I ran into you yesterday. Its a shame you had to leave before we could talk properly. If youre not busy, could you possibly meet me this afternoon for tea? Ill have the house to myself, so you can floo in at about 2:00, if youre available.

__

I hope to hear from you soon.

__

Hermione

Ron smiled at the note, before scribbling his reply.

At 2:00 on the dot, Ron stood in the London hotel suite Hermione was staying in. She rushed out to greet him. They had tea on the balcony, over looking the city. The view was overcast, and threatened rain, but being there with Hermione, Ron could not have cared less. Hermiones personal house elf brought them their tea and some biscuits. Hermione thanked her, with a small sad smile. Ron presumed her views on house elf rights had not changed, but she was hardly in any position to protest their servitude now. She turned to him once the elf was gone, and schooled her features into a an uneasy smile. So, how was your anniversary? Ron did not hear any sincerity in her voice, but it did seem the most obvious way to break their awkward silence.

Ron shrugged and smiled. It was, pretty amazing. We spent the evening at home, just the two of us. He ended up staring into his tea as he spoke. It felt almost _wrong_ to talk to her about Draco. I got him an enchanted watch that tracks family members like Mums clock. You remember that, dont you? You should have seen how proud he was when he took it with him today. I wouldve never pegged him for a family man but Ron laughed nervously. What did he get you? Hermione asked, raising her cup to her lips. Ron took a minute to answer, feeling choked up. He uh he found my brothers. Bill, Charlie and Percy. I hadnt heard from them since He wipe a stay tear from his eye. Bill and Fluer have a kid now. Charlies in Romania. Percys struggling right now, but hes getting by. They all are. Ron smiled up at her. The feelings Dracos discovery brought up still overwhelmed him. He had long resigned himself to the fact he would never see the rest of his family again, and now, to know they were alive, to know where they were. He had gotten a significant part of his life back.

Hermione took note of the look on Rons face. She reached out for his hand. What is it? Ron didnt know where to start. Its Draco. Its I dont know how to be married to him. The look in her eyes showed that shed already been expecting the worst, and hed inadvertently confirmed it. At that realization he felt hed betrayed his husband just a bit. Its not bad or anything. He quickly added. Its just I always thought when I got married, it would be like what my parents had. It would be with someone I loved more than anything. Lost for words only a moment ago, Ron began telling things hed not shared with anyone, thing he barely acknowledged himself. I wanted to grow old with someone, raise kids with them, and not because I had to. I wanted to do it with someone I couldnt picture my life without. Draco made me a proposition in prison, I took it, and once we were together, I knew any chance I had at that life I wanted was over. I thought Id hate it, but His voice disappeared. But what? Hermiones voice held an odd curiosity. Her yearning for the truth was as strong as he remembered, but this time, she was looking to Ron for the answers. And that scared him. How could he convey his feelings to her, when he barely understood them himself.

He looked up at her tearfully. Hes a good man, Hermione. He really is. I wanted so much to hate him in the beginning. It wouldve made things so much easier. But he takes such good care of me, and our boys. You wouldnt ever know he was the same git who made fun of us in school. Ron laughed. I try to be the wife he deserves. I want so much to be able to feel _something _for him. I look at him, and I see someone whos every bit the husband and the father my dad was. I have so much respect But I just dont Rons words failed. They sat silently for a minute, Hermione rubbing his hand with her thumb. Ron wipe the tears from his face again. I know I shouldnt complain. I know there are others who have it worse. So much worse. But I sit in his house, day after day, and I dont feel like Im at home. I want more, and then I want hate myself for being a selfish prat. Hermione shook her head. Youre not selfish, Ron. Her words were calm and soothing. You just want more than what you were forced into. Draco may be a good man, but hes not what you would have chosen. Theres nothing wrong with admitting that. You were robbed of the chance to choose your own life. After a moments pause, she added We both were. Ron nodded squeezing her hand. Yeah.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Ron spoke again. So what about you? Howre you and _whats-his-name_? Ron then caught himself. What is his name, anyway? I dont think youve told me. Hermione laughed, and it lightened the mood. Alexi. Right, how are you and Alexi. Hermiones smile faded. We dont see each other that much. Work keeps him busy. But when hes home, things arent much different from how they were before. Ron didnt need her to elaborate, and was thankful she hadnt. She looked up at him. Even all these years later, after everything she must have gone through, she had barely changed at all. If anything, shed only grown more beautiful. Im glad we met up again, Ron. He smiled back at her. Me too.

Ron was in the kitchen when Draco returned. Proper pureblood wife or not, it was not uncommon for him to strut about the house in nothing but his underwear. So he was currently wearing only an apron and a pair of silk boxers Draco bought him. They seemed a bit too girlish to Ron at first, but he had to admit, he like the feel of them against his neither regions. I wasnt expecting you home until much later. He told Draco, as he felt the other mans arms wrap around him from behind. Draco kissed his neck and said It took a lot of delegating, but I managed to clear things up enough to rush home to my beautiful wife. Ron added more seasoning to his roast. Isnt delegating a fancy way of saying you dumped your work on somebody else? Perks of being boss. Dracos hand moved to grab Rons crotch. What are you making for me? He asked, in voice that said he would rather have Ron, right there on the kitchen counter, than food. Nothing, Im eating it all myself and leaving you to sift through last nights left-overs. Dracos deep laugh rumbled against Rons back.

Draco had slipped his hands under Rons apron, and worked his semi-hard dick out of his shorts. Ron leaned his head back against Dracos shoulder. Stop it, youre gonna make me cum on the roast. Mmm, specialy ingredient. He placed a kiss at the base of Rons neck, and continued stroking him to full hardness. Okay, stop. Ron protested, pushing himself off Draco. I have to finish this. Draco pressed his own clothed erection into Rons rear. Get one of the house elves to do it, thats what theyre here for. Chuckling, Draco added Or would you rather they finish _me_? Ron turned to him scowling. Thanks for that imagery. Draco laughed and squeezed him tightly. Go wash up. Ron said, returning to his meal. You reek. As Ron bent over to put the roast in the oven, Draco delivered a hard, but playful smack to his left buttock, before disappearing upstairs.

That evening, all Ron could think about was Hermione. Her smile, her smell, her touch. All his long buried memories were back with a vengeance. He was only 17 when he was sent to Azkaban, so the subject of marriage had not weighed heavily on his mind before Draco. But if there was anyone he had thought he could possibly end up married to back then, it was the girl, the _woman_, hed met today in that hotel. Ron felt someones hand gripping an erection hed not realized he had. You want me to take care of this for you, hun? Dracos question brought Ron back to the present. They had been lying in bed together, reading, as was their custom. Draco was giving him a devious grin, as he gripped Rons solid member through the bed sheets. Ron did not speak, but guided Dracos head, downward with his hand.

Draco shifted his position and tossed the covers aside, before wrapping his lips around Rons cock. Ron closed his eyes, deliberately blocking out the sight of Draco, focusing instead on the warmth of his mouth. It slid slowly up his shaft to the tip. Lips separated as Dracos tongue tickled Rons swollen head, before the warmth seized Ron again. It sucked at Rons swollen glands, then eased its way back down, until all of Ron was engulfed. Ron recalled that sweet smell of perfume, that laugh that sent the butterflies in his stomach a flutter. He remembered the warm, soft hand on his. He opened his eyes, staring into those of his lover. Hermiones brown orbs stared back at him. Ron blinked, and the vision of Hermione taking him into her mouth was replaced by Dracos seductive gaze. Draco, with his gorgeous silver eyes, and hair like spun platinum. Draco, who had found his family for him as an act love, and given him a new one to consummate their union. Draco, who Ron could no longer deny, adored and cherished him, and was more than he could ever deserve. _Hes your husband!_ Ron told himself. _Youre married, you twat! So is she. Act like it!_ But Hermione had been the only person hed ever loved, all hed ever really wanted for so long.

Ron felt himself close to exploding in Dracos mouth, and pulled him off quickly. He threw Draco down onto the bed, face down. Glad that they had gone to bed naked, Ron wasted no time preparing Draco. Ron drove his cock up Dracos arse, and was fucking him before the other man even knew what was happening. Ron was rough, feral and uncompromising. One hand gripped Dracos hip, while another dug its fingers into Dracos shoulder. The shorter man cried out in a voice Ron had never heard from him before. Had Ron been of the right frame of mind, he would have feared he was hurting the blonde. But Ron was not in his right mind. He was mad with lust. He did not care about Dracos pleasure, or his pain at that moment. He did not want to _make love_ to his husband. He wanted to **fuck **the nearest available hole in front of him. And he wanted to fuck hard.

Ron twisted Draco into a sideways position, where he had the blondes left leg up over his shoulder. Draco was gripping his pillow and biting down into it. His eyes were shut tight, tears, unseen by Ron, streaming down his cheek. Ron leaned down over Draco, and pounded him harder than ever, the bed creaking and thumping horribly. Thank Merlin the kids were away at school, not even the most powerful silencing charms would have done much to stifle the noise. Finally, the most intense orgasm of Rons life, ripped through his body. He felt as though he was emptying gallons of hot semen into Hermione. _No, not Hermione, you fool, Draco. Youre married to Draco. _Ron rested breathless on top of his husband, before sliding off to rest beside him. Draco said nothing, panting heavily, before opening his sparkling eyes, lips curling into a weak smile. _You dont deserve to have him smile at you like that, you bastard._ Ron silenced his inner voice, and curled himself around Draco. You havent fucked me like that since God, Ron. Youve **never** fucked me like that. Draco turned over on his back, his eyes barely leaving Rons. Maybe I should let you top more often? Ron hugged him tighter, Dracos laughter stabbed at his heart. Draco kissed him, Ron kissed back.

Exhausted, Draco fell asleep quickly. Ron could not. _What are you doing? _He thought to himself. _Pining for something you could never have, when something more than what you could ever want is right here in your arms_. It was as he told Hermione, Draco was a good man. He was a great man. He was a passionate lover, and a caring friend. He worked hard to provide for his family, but never put his job before them. He was Rons superior as far as the rest of the wizarding world was concerned, but he worshiped Ron like a god. The stuck-up, pale faced idiot Ron had hated in school was long dead; replaced by a warm, generous and kindhearted man, who not hours before, Ron had admitted having the utmost respect for. Why couldnt that just be enough?

Ron watched his, devilishly handsome, husband sleep, and felt his heart beating against his own chest. For the first time, Ron realized that Dracos heartbeat was in time with his own. It probably had been their entire lives, and hed never noticed. He forced himself to sleep, pushing all thought of Hermione from his mind.

****

Unfortunately for Ron, and Draco for that matter, you cant make yourself love someone. No matter how many good reasons you might have. But you can discover feelings youre not consciously aware of. So only time will tell. Next chapters all Draco again, and the first appearance of Scorpius and Hugo. 


	6. everything's fine

****

This ones brief, but I would like to think its important. Months have passed since chapter four, and things are not exactly as Draco would have expected. Ron makes a confession, and is confronted with the possible return of an old rivalry.

Everythings Fine

Draco and Ron stood side by side on platform 9, watching as the train pulled in. It stopped with a loud hiss. Moments later Hugo, bounded off the train, running toward them, arms wide and grinning ear to ear. Father, Dad. Draco stumbled a bit, as Hugo had nearly knocked him over. He hugged the boy, patting his head. Theres my boy! how are you, Hugo? Im good, Father. Hugo looked up at him, with Rons blue eyes. Draco had raised the boys to be almost, though not quite, as formal with him as Lucius as been. Though he was slightly more lenient when it came to Hugo. Ron on the other hand, had a very relaxed relationship with both, though he tended to spoil Scorpius a bit more. As a result, the boys had always called Draco _father_ while referring to Ron as _Dad_. It worked out fine, all in all.

After greeting Hugo, Draco and Ron looked up to see Scorpius exit the train. Unlike his brother, Scorpius walked calmly over to his parents, his Malfoy strut practiced to perfection. Father, Dad. He said simply. He sneered at his brother, who was still tangled in Dracos arms, none too impressed with the boys childish behavior. Scorpius never was one for public show of affection, though he did offer Ron a brief one armed hug.

The Malfoys returned home, where Ron had prepared a welcome home feast for the boys, as he had done every year. During dinner, Hugo regaled them with tales of his adventures that year, while Scorpius spoke plainly about classes and studies. Afterwards, the boys retreated to their rooms, while Draco and Ron enjoyed wine on the porch. They were seated side by side, holding hands, and watching the sunset. It was almost perfect. Almost, except for the fact that Ron was a million miles away. It was beyond frustrating. A Few months ago, Ron had treated Draco to some of the best sex of his entire life. Of a hundred lifetimes, he was sure. It was beyond physically gratifying, it was soul shaking. He could not imagine what had gotten into Ron that night, or where that fire had gone, but it had left Draco thirsty for more. Draco had hoped that maybe things would be different between them after that, but instead, Ron seemed more distant than ever. He barely even touched Draco anymore, barely even looked at him. They had not had sex in months, a record for them, and the last time they did (shortly after Rons groundbreaking performance) it had seemed rather forced and unsatisfying.

It wasnt just the sex, or lack there of, that bothered Draco. Ron seemed to be going through the motions. He still fixed Dracos meals, still fetched his slippers and scotch after work, still did all the things he had before, but he just wasnt quite _there._ He spent no more time around Draco than he had to, sometimes it even seemed he was cutting there time together short. His mind never seemed to be on what ever topic they were discussing, and Draco had even snapped him out of a few daydreams during their conversations. It was like Ron had regressed to how he was when they first married. Before Scorpius was born, before Ron had somewhat accepted Draco as his new family, he played the part of the dutiful wife, but there was no feeling behind it. But raising Scorpius together, and later, Hugo, had slowly brought them closer. Draco remember the first time they saw their first born off to school. Ron had buried his face into Dracos chest, sobbing about his _little boy_ growing up. It was the first time he felt he and Ron shared something. Perhaps not love, but something.

Now though, Ron was a ghost, he was hallow. He may as well have been a house elf, for all the affection he showed Draco. Draco felt somewhat guilty for feeling the way he did. For all he knew, something terrible could be going on with Ron. Something that, for whatever reason, he didnt feel comfortable sharing with Draco. With that thought, Draco set his glass aside, and turned to Ron. Can I ask you something? Ron flashed him an empty smile. Of course. He gripped Dracos hand reassuringly. Whats been going on with you these past few months? Ron looked as though he had no idea what Draco was talking about. What do you mean? Draco looked away. I dont know, you just seem more distant. Looking back at Ron, he asked Is everything alright? Ron shrugged his shoulders. Everythings fine. He turned away from Draco, sipping his drink.

Minutes went by, the sky was now dark, and the first stars were starting to emerge. Ron stood, collecting their glasses. You coming in? Yes, I suppose so. He sighed and followed his wife inside. Ron chased a house elf away from the sink, and started doing the dishes himself. It never ceased to amaze Draco how Ron tried to take on all the house work himself. He figured it must have had something to do with the red heads upbringing. He wanted to go over and hug Ron, to feel his skin, breath in his scent. But hed been rejected so many times he had given up, the heart could only take so much, after all. Im going to go take a shower. He announced. Mmm hmm. Ron did not even bother looking up from the dishes.

Draco stood in the large, marble shower, warm water running down his body. He turned his head to the spray for a moment, before rolling it back down again. His eyes were closed, as he pictured Rons body before him. His firm chest, his chiseled abs, that tight round ass. Dracos hand found his own cock, without meaning to. He wanted to taste Rons nipples again, inhale his the aroma from his dick, before taking it whole down his throat. He wanted to feel Rons warmth around his cock. Draco was hard within seconds. He stroked himself to the thought of Ron, something he had not needed to do in **years**. Not to say he hadnt wanked off every now and then, but it was purely for casual self pleasure, not necessary release. His wife took care of his every need. Draco had a voracious sexual appetite, and Ron had always obliged him. He suppose he had gotten spoiled, expecting Ron to drop to his knees at Dracos beck and call. Technically, he should have expected just that, but hed decided years ago that that wasnt the kind of marriage he wanted with Ron. He had never, and would never, force the man to do anything he didnt want to. Draco came, and watched his spunk wash down the drain. The self-induced ejaculation **paled** in comparison to the powerful orgasms his bride could incite. Draco turned off the shower and stepped out.

Draco went to bed early, he woke shortly after to a shift of weight in the bed. A strong arm encircled his middle. He craned his neck to look behind him. Ron? A soft kiss to his cheek was the only answer he received. Im sorry. Ron whispered in his ear. For what? Ron pulled him closer, and Draco felt his warm breath on his neck. For acting the way Ive been these past few months. That and other stuff. Draco turned to face Ron. Ron looked deep into his eyes and continued. For not telling you, how gorgeous you are. Ron ran his hand through Dracos hair as he said this. For not thanking you for everything youve done for me. For everything that you **do **for me. Ron Ron, placed his hand over Dracos mouth to silence him. No, please, let me finish. Draco remained silent, and allowed Ron to continue. I I dont want there to be secrets between us. I ran into someone a while ago. Ron seemed to struggle with the next words. It was Hermione. We saw each other in Diagon Alley. We met up later for tea.

Dracos breath grew shallow. He was not sure he liked where this confession of Rons was going. We started talking about our lives, and our marriages, it got me thinking about the life Id planned out for myself before Rons fingers traced circles on Dracos chest. He had the same far away look in his eyes hed had for weeks, only now did Draco know what it meant. Ron looked up at Draco, as if not seeing him at all. I had this idea of what my future would be like, and then all that was taken away from me. By me? Dracos voice came out high and panicked. He knew their marriage had not started under ideal circumstances, but he had made a genuine effort to make Ron happy. He wasnt always sure he succeeded, but he couldnt bare the thought of Ron blaming him for not having the life he wanted. No! Ron answered, sounding almost horrified at Dracos accusation. No. He repeated, pulling his husband close to him. No, you saved me. I dont want to even think about where Id be without you. Ive just been caught up all the _what ifs_. Ive been completely ignoring what I have.

Ron held Draco, caressing his naked back. Draco breathed in Rons scent, and melted into Rons touch. Of all the wizards and witches on Earth, he alone would ever be able to be touched by Ron like this, to share things this intimate with him, to end each night and start each day with him for the rest of their lives. He was damned lucky and he knew it. He just wanted Ron to feel the same. He had never cared much for Grainger, but the thought of her sinking her claws into _his_ Ron made his blood boil. I didnt sleep with her, you know. I didnt even kiss her. Draco made an indignant huff. I didnt ask. No, but you were thinking it and I wanted you to know. Draco wondered if there was such a thing as knowing a person too well.

Draco would have liked to have engaged in another of their rousing sex parades, that would have kept the kids up all night, and caused an exchange of awkward looks at the breakfast table the next day. Instead he was willing to settle for simply being in Rons arms, where he finally felt welcome.

****

So next chapter, our boy Ron gives his marriage the old college try. And, its Dracos birthday Woo-Hoo! Birthday Sex!


	7. perspective

****

Rereading this story, I realize I made a slight error in the description from the last chapter. There actually is no birthday sex, but there is some celebratory we got rid of the kids for another school year sex. So theres that. Ron does pretty well working on his relationship with Draco as long as theres no temptation present, and everythings going smoothly. But when has anything ever gone smoothly for Ron? Also, I have no idea whether wizards have boats or not, but rich people do. So I gave Draco and Ron a boat. Hope you like this one.

Perspective

Ron woke an hour before Draco. After stretching out his kinks, he looked at the man sleeping beside him. Ron had to smile to himself. It should be illegal for anyone to be so handsome first thing in the morning. He ran his fingers through Dracos hair and down his cheek, careful not to wake him, before kicking off his sheets and heading to the bathroom.

After a long shower, Ron went downstairs to start on breakfast. Unlike Draco, he had not grown up with house elves waiting on him hand and foot, and he saw no reason to start once he got married. The house elves acted more as his assistants, helping him with whatever work he needed to do around the house, rather than doing it all for him. Ron was just flipping pancakes, when Scorpius and Hugo joined him. Morning guys. The boys sat down at the table, and Ron set down their food in front of them. I was thinking maybe we could go boating today. Would you guys like that? Both gave their enthusiastic approval.

Ron returned to his bedroom. Draco was still fast asleep. He kneeled down beside the bed. Draco was curled on his side, facing Ron. Ron touched Dracos cheek, before laying a gentle kiss on his lips. It was then that Dracos steely eyes slowly opened. Ron couldnt help but laugh to himself, picturing Draco as some kind of fairytale princess. Morning handsome. Draco, closed his eyes again, and curled himself under the bedcovers. What time is it? He grumbled. Ron stood, removing the covers from Draco. Its time for you to get up, and come have breakfast with your family. Draco groaned, up sat up in bed, throwing his legs over the edge. Ron sat behind him, rubbing Dracos shoulders. I told the boys we could go boating today. Draco groaned again. Do I get to sleep in on the boat? You Ron paused to kiss the back of Dracos neck. get to do whatever you like. He wrapped his arms around his husbands chest. Dracos hands rested on his. Ron held Dracos warm body close to his chest and added Just as long as you do it with us.

The previous day on the porch, when Draco had asked him what was wrong, Ron had lied and told him _nothing_. It wasnt until later he realized nothing had been wrong at all. Nothing except his own warped sense of perspective. He had visited Hermione once or twice more before she returned home with Alexi. Since then, he hadnt been able to get her out of his head, and it was driving him crazy. He couldnt focus on Draco, on anything, really. He couldnt face Draco, or even be around him, while thoughts of his first love floated in his head. But then Draco asked a question that demanded an answer, even if Ron only answered it to himself. And the answer was, nothing was wrong at all. Ron decided then and there to stop moping over some fantasy life that would never happen. He decided to stop trying to make himself fall in love with Draco, and just enjoy their relationship for what it was. He would dedicate that summer entirely to his family. He and Draco went on holiday with their children, and had romantic dinners with each other. They went out together just for the sake of it, and not because their presence was required anywhere. They had even arranged a family reunion of sorts. It was the first time Ron and all his surviving siblings had been gather in one place since Bills wedding, and Ron was surprised how well Draco had been received.

Rons new approach had worked wonders to change his out look on life. He felt himself growing closer to Draco every day. Time spent with his husband was no longer something he could work through, but something he enjoyed, looked forward to even. At summers end Ron and Draco saw their children off for their fifth and third year at Hogwarts. Draco had taken the week off from work so he could spend his first week alone with Ron, actually being alone with Ron.

As soon as they left Kings Cross, they apparated straight to their bedroom. Dracos hands were all over Ron. The other man was kissing him everywhere. And Ron for his part, needed those kisses, those touches. At that moment they seemed more vital to his survival than the air he breathed. Draco threw him down on the bed, before crawling on top of him. Dracos tongue snaked its way into Rons mouth. Ron had his hands in Dracos soft, silky hair, but Draco pulled away all to soon, to toss his clothes side. After stripping Ron bare as well, Draco kissed a path down Rons body, stopping at his growing penis. Dracos sucked Rons testes into his mouth, stroking his cock with one hand. It was not long before Ron felt the heat of Dracos mouth envelope his throbbing organ.

Ron arched his back, crying out in pure ecstasy as Draco enhaled him. The other man was even fingering him as he sucked his cock. Draco was a master at getting Rons body to respond **exactly **as he wanted it to. He knew just how to bring Ron just to the edge of orgasm, without pushing him over it. How to escalate Rons pleasure to its peak, then hold it there for as long as he wanted. He knew all of Rons _hot zones_, as well as how to stimulate them. Rons orgasm shot through him, and Draco drained him dry. When he was finished, he turned Ron over on his stomach, and plowed into him.

Ron was pretty well endowed himself. If his brothers were any indication, all the men in his family had been. But Draco was not far behind him. He was nearly eight inches in length, but exceeded even Ron in girth. Even after 15 years of being fucked by Draco on a fairly regular basis, there were times still when Ron felt like he was being taken for the first time. Draco knew his own body as well as he knew Rons, and knew how to work with what he had. Their sex life had been anything but boring, but with Rons new vigor added to the mix, it was absolute nirvana.

Draco came inside Ron. He shot off nearly 15 ropes of semen into his partner, and his erection did not wilt. He stopped coming, and fucked Ron a bit more, wringing the last few drops from his penis before it finally deflated. He then dropped at his red heads side. They slept for three hours straight. When they awoke they ate lunch together, feeding each other fresh fruit for desert, before returning to bed. It was Rons turn now.

Ron felt like a newlywed. He could honestly say, he had not been happier in years. Voldemort was spreading his empire to the east, threatening yet another war, taxes were growing ever higher, and the laws regarding the half-bloods use of magic was becoming more oppressive. But none of these things shook Ron as much as he would have expected them to. The darker times got, the more strength Draco seemed to exude. He became Rons rock. He set Rons mind at ease, promising him security and stability no matter what the future held. He made their home a private sanctuary, free from the woes of the outside world.

Dracos birthday drew ever closer. Ron was planning his party, when he received another owl from Hermione. The first in months. Just as before, the owl waited for a response. When none came, it eventually flew away on its own. In truth, Ron had no idea how to respond. Part of him thought it best to just throw the damn note in the fire, without even reading it. Part of him desperately wanted, needed, to know what Hermione had to say. Was it a casual letter, checking to see how he was doing? Was she in some kind of trouble? Was she planning to leave her husband so she and Ron could run away together? In the end Ron slipped the note into his bedside drawer unopened. He couldnt think of Hermione now, possibly not ever. His husband was turning 34, and he had a party to plan.

Dracos party went off with out a hitch. All of Dracos friends were in attendance, most of whom were slytherines Ron had known in school. His dislike of them hadnt changed one bit over the years. Lucius and Narcissa were there. Lucius was still a prick, who looked down his nose at Ron, but Narcissa came to think of him as a second son. Draco spent barely more than two minutes away from Ron the whole evening, cuddling and kissing Ron every chance he got. And of course copping a feel whenever he could. By the end of the night Draco was thoroughly drunk off his arse. In his inebriated state he was practically dry humping Ron on the dance floor. Thankfully the party had already started to wind down before that, and most of the guest were already leaving.

Draco went to wait in their room while Ron cleaned up, but had passed out by the time Ron got there. Ron removed his husbands shoes, leaving him other wised dressed, and covered him in a blanket. As he was putting away his watch he noticed the note from Hermione in his drawer. He looked at it a moment, then looked to check that Draco was asleep. Convinced Draco would likely not wake until late the next day, seriously hung over, Ron took the note and opened it for the first time.

__

Ron

__

First, I want to thank you. Seeing you again has reinvigorated my spirit. There are so few of us from the old days left. To be able to reconnect with you on some level, its been incredibly uplifting. Im coming to Scotland in a few weeks, and I was wondering if it would be possible for us to meet. Please send your reply at your earliest convenience.

Yours always,

Hermione

Ron instinctively reached for his quill, ready to write his reply immediately. He stopped himself, looking at Draco. Hed promised Draco no more secrets, and he could hardly imagine Draco would approve of him running off to meet his ex. Still, this could be one of the few opportunities hed ever had to meet with his old friend. Yes, he and Hermione were friends now, nothing more. Ron replaced the note, his mind made up, and hoped his decision wouldnt blow up in his face.

The following night, Ron and Draco enjoyed another quiet dinner alone. Hermiones invitation still weighed heavily on Rons mind, but one look at Draco made him want to forget the damn note entirely. The man sitting across the table from him, in immaculate black robes, was nothing less than a breathtaking beauty. The candle light, made his hair seem like stands of yellow-white gold growing from his scalp. The way his thin pink lips blew at his soup, before sipping it into his mouth seemed almost perverse. Draco licked those same soft lips before starting on his next spoonful, and Ron felt himself get an instant erection at the simple act.

As if sensing Rons eyes upon him, Draco looked up at his wife and smiled. Rons heart skipped a beat. How could Draco effect him so strongly, yet so effortlessly. Ron placed his spoon down on the table, no longer able to meet Dracos eyes. I received a note from Hermione the other day. Draco was silent for a moment. And? His voice betrayed no emotion at all. Shes going to be in Scotland in a couple of weeks. She wants me to see her. Draco continued eating calmly, they might have been discussing the weather, for all the feeling he conveyed. And what have you told her? Ron was a bit unsettled by how calm Draco was being, he would have almost rather have Draco mad at him. That at least he could gage. As it was, he could only guess at to what Draco could be thinking.

I havent told her anything yet. I wanted to talk to you first. Draco looked up at him seriously. It was the same look he gave their sons when one of them did something he did not approve of. Are you asking me for my permission, Ron? No, I just Im not sure Im going anyway Draco sipped his drink. So why bring it up? Ron felt like a child, explaining himself to an annoyed parent. He realized that the effortless effect Draco had on him wasnt always a good thing. I just thought you should know. They remained silent for a long while. Draco finishing his dinner, Ron having completely lost his appetite. When Draco was done eating, he wiped his mouth and said Well dont avoid Granger on my account. If you **want** to go, then go. He rose from the table and left the room without another word.

It was not until Hermione had arrived in Scotland, and sent Ron another note, that he finally replied. He was ready to tell her that he couldnt make it, but instead, found himself writing her a day and time to meet. He sent off his response before he could change his mind. Once he watched his owl disappear into the horizon, he fell into his seat in the office, dropping his face in his hands. What the hell are you doing Ron? He asked himself. He honestly had no answer to that.

****

Oh Ron, you silly goose, go find your husband and bang him into the mattress. Oh well, next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading. Reviews always welcome.


	8. what we have, and what we deserve

****

Things are coming to a head, and Ron is going to have to start making some tough choices. He is faced with the choice of the life he has, and the life (he thinks) he wants. And as if Ron need anymore emotional conflict, he is forced to face something hes been dreading for years. This is also first chapter to show both Ron and Dracos POV. Enjoy.

What we have, and what we deserve

After kissing Draco goodbye, one Wednesday morning, and seeing him off to work, Ron dressed in fine silk robes of deep red, with gold trim. He realized later that the Gryffindor colors seemed appropriate, but hed actually chosen them because they were a gift from Draco. Purchased for him two years prior on a trip to China. Ron felt he needed something to remind him of his renewed commitment to Draco. Something that would help him set mental, and hopefully emotional, limits on how far his meeting with Hermione would go.

Hed decided not to tell Draco he was meeting with her, and Draco had not asked. The subject had been entirely dropped since they last discussed it, and Ron felt it best to leave it that way. He wanted to believed that Draco trusted him enough to know nothing would happen even if he were aware of where Ron was going. But in all honesty, part of him felt Draco was angry with him for even considering it. Faking indifference, rather than exposing their true emotion, was the Malfoy way after all. Ron told himself this was just something he had to do to work Hermione out of his system for good. Then he would come home to his husband, worship him like the divine being he was, shag him senseless, and put this whole ordeal behind them. Yes. That was his plan in a nutshell.

As he should have expected, _the_ _plan_ went straight to Hell the minute he laid eyes on Hermione. She looked like an angel. She wore shimmering silver robes, set off by a brilliant emerald pendant. She seemed even more radiant than the last time Ron saw her. He was torn between wanting to fly into her arms, and wanting to flee home. Hello, Hermione. Ron cursed himself for how shaky his voice sounded. Hello Ronald. She came over and hugged him, and the smell of her perfume made his knees go weak. _I shouldnt fucking be here._ He told himself. Hermione stepped back, her eyes not meeting Rons. I was planning on going somewhere special today, I was hoping you would come with me. Ron was almost afraid to ask. Where?

Rons anxiety intensified the closer they got to their destination. The mere mention of it set him on edge. Hed kept away for so long, but now with Hermione practically begging him to join her, he couldnt put it off any longer. When Ron had first been released from Azkaban, George and Ginny wanted to visit Harrys grave. He was buried in a site reserved for wizards who battled the Death Eaters in the war. Harrys was the only one of the hundreds of graves that was marked. Voldemort had made it into a monument to his own triumph. Knowing this, Ron couldnt bring himself to join his siblings, the pain of his friends loss was too fresh. Later, after being married to a Death Eater, which Draco technically was, Ron avoided the site out of shame, then eventually out of habit. Now, climbing the hill that lead to Harry Potters final resting place, Ron felt he was not worthy of being on such hallowed ground. His body was beginning to tremble violently. Had it not been for Hermione holding him up, he did not think he could support his own weight.

It was Hermione who gave him the strength to continue. Coming here seemed to trouble her as much, if not more than it did him. But he knew she would have come without him had he refused, and it would have only been more difficult for her alone. They reached the plateau, and came face to face with the massive 10 foot stone. The site of this alone caused both Ron and Hermione to sob uncontrollably. The headstone was carved in the image of Lord Voldemort seated atop his throne, a massive scythe in right his hand. Beneath the throne, were the bodies of the dark lords enemies being crushed under the weight of their conqueror. Below this, the smooth surface of the stone read: _Here lies the Pureblood races greatest hero. Harry Potter, The Boy who Died. His blood revived the Dark Lord, his rallying cry revealed countless blood traitors, his death laid the foundation of an empire. May his many failures be remembered. _Ron broke down completely upon reading this, as did Hermione. He fell to his knees, hanging his head. Hermione embraced him as they cried together. Ron was struck with an overwhelming wave emotion; there was grief for his loss, anger at the words hed read, regret at having not come to see Harry soon sooner, and gladness. Gladness that he was here with Harry, and Hermione. Finally, they were all together again.

__

Ron returned with Hermione to her cottage. He felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Hed been carrying around the emotional baggage of Harrys death long enough, and though he would never be rid of it completely, he had let part of it go. Hermione turned to him, a warm smile on her lips. Thank you, Ron, for coming with me today. He shook his head. I should be thanking you. I might never have gone at all if you hadnt brought me. He walked up and stood in front of her. Neither of them seemed sure what to say or do next. Would you care for something to drink? Hermione asked. Yes, please. Ron removed his outer robe, and sat down, while Hermione called one of her house elves. She requested a cider for herself and Ron. An odd grin crossed Rons lips when the elf was gone. Its so weird seeing you with a house elf. Hermione breathed heavily, removing her jacket. I try to make their lives with us as pleasant as possible, but I wish I could do more. She sat adjacent to Ron on a sofa, just as the elf returned with their drinks. Thank you Winky. The elf made a low bow and disappeared.

__

Handing Ron his drink, Hermione said to him When I didnt hear from you at first, I thought maybe Draco had forbade you from writing me. Ron almost wanted to laugh. The idea of Draco forbidding him to anything was completely ludicrous. He had the authority, as Hermione knew, but Draco was not one to draw rank. He treated Ron as an equal, whether he was required, or permitted to, or not. No, no. Ron told her. Just got caught up in things at the house is all. I told him you wrote me. Hermione leaned into her seat, crossing her legs. And? He told me to see you, if I wanted. Hermione smiled and sipped her drink. That was rather mature of him. Ron shrugged. He has matured over years. So have you. Ron looked up from his glass at that comment. Hermione laughed and shook her head. I remember how you use to throw a fit anytime you even talked about Malfoy. To be honest, I was worried for you after the last time we spoke. Worried? Why? Hermione took another sip, and set her glass down on the table in front of her. I suppose I wasnt ready to believe there wasnt more to your unhappiness than what you told me. Kindness is a luxury rarely afforded our lot. Part of me thought you might have been holding things back out of fear. Ron snorted. Even before hed grown to trust Malfoy, even when he moved in with him fresh out of Azkaban, he had never _feared_ him. No. Dracos not like that. He would never hurt me. He said plainly.

Ron sat hunched over staring into the glass in his hand. He had not noticed Hermione walk over until she crouched down beside him and touch his arm. He looked up at her. He saw a hint of concern in her eyes. Tell me something, Ron. How do you manage? I know you say Malfoy, Draco, is a good man, but you cant be content with his company alone. I can only imagine youve felt as cut off from the world as I have. How do you keep from letting the emptiness, overtake you? Ron shrugged his shoulders, not entirely sure he had. He finished the rest of his cider, then set the empty glass on the table. I have the kids. When theyre home, it feels like were a normal family. We just had a family reunion with Bill and the others this summer. Hermione nodded, waiting for him to continue. But most days, I just feel lost. I find myself waiting for Draco to come home, just for another human being to talk to. When hes gone I just feel empty, like you said. Ron stood up and began pacing the room. Hermione took his seat. I do feel cut off, from everything. Like, like this whole damn world isnt real. He walked over to the window and leaned against it. The country side looked beautiful, picturesque. The rural setting made him think of the grounds around the Burrow, and he felt a tug of sadness. I keep thinking, one day Ill wake up and well all be back in Hogwarts. Well finish out seventh year, graduate. Me and Harry will begin our Auror training. He turned to Hermione and smiled at the mention of Harry. She returned it. He turned back to the window before the tear dancing in his eye finally fell. Ill have holidays at the Burrow with my family, the house full of kids. Neville and Luna will even stop by. Hermione rose from her seat, and walked over to Ron. She place her hand on his shoulders supportively. But it wont happen. he finished. This is it. Any shot we had at that old life is gone. What little freedom Voldemort left us with is slipping away every day. Harrys in the ground. My mum and dad

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron as he started to cry. He clutched her hand on his chest, and sobbed heavily. Hermione drew one hand away, to run it through his hair. I wish I could wake up to that world with you Ron. Theres so much I feel weve missed out on. she rested her head on his shoulder. Ive been doing what I need to survive for 16 years now, but I want to know what its like to really live again. Me too. Ron told her. He turned toward her, and the two friends hugged each other. It had been far too long since hed been able to hold her in his arms, to feel her body against his. He wanted never to let her go, for fear that it might be the last time. He felt her heart beating against his chest. The rhythm was different from his own. _Not like Dracos_. With that thought Ron caught himself. He pulled away from Hermione. I I have to Hermione held him still. Ron please, dont go. Not yet. Just stay with me a while longer, please. Ron looked down at his feet. I cant be here with you, Hermione. We both belong to other people. We dont belong to anyone, Ronald! She shouted. Were not animals, or bits of furniture. She hugged herself to him again. We should be free to leave this place whenever we want. To be with whoever we want. This conversation was heading into dangerous territory, and Ron knew it. And his budding erection at Hermiones proximity was not helping matters. Hermione She looked up at him. Her eyes were full of tears, and want, and love. They drew him in, with a magic only she possessed. They held a power over him, that only she could wield. The two were kissing each other before either could stop themselves, and it was as if theyd never been apart. All Rons old feelings came flooding back, and he felt as though he had finally come home.

Draco looked down at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. The arm with Rons initial on it was still pointing to _away_. He snapped it shut, and continued pacing about his room. _Where is he? Hes never gone this long. _Draco had no idea how long Ron had been gone, only that the red head was not home when he arrived. And Draco had been home for hours. Ron never stayed out of the house for more than a couple of hours himself. In fact, one of his frequent complaints early on in their marriage, was his inability to come and go as he pleased. The spell that bound him to Draco, also depleted his magic if he was away for too long. _Maybe his magic ran out, and he cant apparate. Maybe it ran out and he was attacked, and couldnt defend himself. Maybe he was trying to apparate when his magic gave out. He could be he could be_ Draco stopped his line of thinking, not wanting to worry himself more. He dropped down on his bed, head in his hands. _Or maybe hes with that mudblood. _Hed not used that term, even in his own head, in years, but the thought of Ron with Granger brought out the worst in him. He had not forgotten about the note Ron said hed receive. But he was willing to let Ron make his own decisions, not wanting to disrupt their budding but tenuous romance with jealousy. He now regretted not tearing the letter to pieces and forbidding Ron to ever see Hermione, when he had the chance. Before Draco could ponder this much further, he heard the floo downstairs roar to life.

__

Draco ran downstairs, heedless of the chill the cold marble sent through his bare feet. He ran into the drawing room to find Ron dusting himself off. Ron? Ron looked up at him with a start. It seemed as though he were going to burst into tears any momment. He ran to Draco, throwing his arms around the other man. Draco was stunned for a bit. He hugged Ron gently, rubbing his back. Where were you, I was so worried. Draco asked softly. Ron was crying against his shoulder. Draco patted Ron gently, trying to calm him. Whats wrong sweetheart, tell me. What happened? He spoke in a whisper, and Ron only cried harder. He settled himself enough to pull away from Draco. Ron rubbed his nose, tears streaming down his face, he looked a mess. Draco took Rons face in his hands, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. I Ron started. He cut himself off as if trying to find the right words. He didnt look at Draco at all as he started again. I went to see Harrys grave. Draco pulled Ron back to him. He knew how strongly Ron felt about visiting Harry, even if he never spoke of it. You should have told me, Id have gone with you. Draco felt Ron shaking his head against his shoulder. No, I wanted to do it myself. I I had to face him. Draco held Ron tight, he wanted to let Ron know he neednt to do such things alone, but he knew how stubborn the Weasley could be.

Draco kissed Ron below his ear. Im proud of you. For what? Ron asked, not lifting his head from Dracos shoulder. I know how hard that mustve been for you today. Youre so brave. Ron gripped Draco tighter and started crying again. Im not brave, Im a fucking coward. Draco pried Ron off to face him. Youre not. Youre amazing. Youre incredible. Draco kissed him lightly on the lips. You just dont know how strong you are sometimes. Ron looked at the floor. I dont deserve you. I dont deserve anything close you. Draco kissed Ron again. No, you deserve much better. He said. But Ill try to my best to be worthy of you. Ron actually covered his face this time as he cried this time. Draco could not understand his wifes extraordinary behavior, but could only assume his visit to Potters grave had taken more of an emotional toll on the man than either one of them had expected. The possibility that Rons story had only been a half truth, had never entered his mind.

****

Mmmm. I know Im probably gonna get a lot of unhappy mail about this one. So this was the last chapter I had prewritten, so new updates may take longer than I have been so far. I know where I want to take the story from here, I just need to figure our how to get there. Reviews always welcome. Thank you for reading.


	9. Author's Notes

Now I feel kike a complete idiot. Ive been writing the characters inner dialogue in italics all this time, and I only just now realized that the italics dont show up when I switch the format to html. I apologize for any confusion this may have caused. Ill probably be making changes to the current chapters, before I continue with the new ones, but Ill hopefully have new chapters ready to add soon. Thank you for your patience.


	10. Interlude: Are Papa and Daddy fighting?

****

Okay its time for another interlude. Im sorry its taken a little bit longer than usual for me to update. Like I said before, chapters 1-7 were already written before the first chapter was even written, so now future chapters are gonna take a little longer to be uploaded. But they are coming. But in the mean time, here a little face time with 6 year old Scorpius and 4 year old Hugo. Because who hasnt had something like this happen to them at least once when they were a kid. The next real chapter will be up soon.

Interlude - Are Papa and Daddy Fighting

Young Scorpius Malfoy was fast asleep in his four poster bed, when he felt someone nudging him. Cor-pee-is A soft voice said. Scorpius roused from his sleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He could just make out his brother Hugos form in the darkness. Hugo? Whats wrong? I cant sleep. The red headed boy said. Scorpius was still a bit groggy, and yawned. Did you have a bad dream? Hugo shook his head. No, I heard a noise. Scorpius groaned and threw himself back down on the bed. It was nothing, go back to sleep. Hugo started shaking Scorpius again. No, its real, I heard! It was coming from Papa and Daddys room! Scorius just rolled over, away from his annoying brother. Cor-pee-is! Okay, okay! Scorpius got up from the bed. Fine, come on!

Scorpius accompanied his brother down the hall. Before they even got to his parents room, he heard what Hugo was talking about. Ron Malfoys voice could be heard crying out loudly. Scorpius and Hugo came and stood before the door to Draco and Rons room. Rons screams grew louder and louder, Draco was growling like and angry beast, and something was thumping against the floor. Hugo looked up at his brother, with fearful eyes. Are Papa and Daddy fighting? Scorpius looked down at Hugo smugly. Theyre not fighting, theyre loving each other. Hugo looked confused. Loving each other? Scorpius nodded with a smirk. Yes, I saw them doing it once. And Papa told me thats what people do when they love each other. Just then, Ron screamed. Oh God Draco! Fuck! Hugo looked panicked Daddy sounds like hes hurt! He said, in a hushed voice. Daddys not hurt. Scorpius assured him. He told me it feels really good when Papas loving him. Ron was screaming again. Ah, yes, yes, fuck! He was followed by Draco. Take it, you dirty little cunt! Take that cock, you bitch!

Hugo covered his ears, dropping the teddy bear that had been clutched under his arm. He turned to Scorpius again. Papas using bad words! Scorpius rolled his eyes. Youre such a baby. Its okay to use bad words when youre loving somebody. Papa and Daddy do it all the time. Both Draco and Ron started crying out louder than ever, before everything went quiet. After a long while, Hugo whispered Are they done? Scorpius shook his head. No, theyre gonna start up again soon, wait and listen. BOYS, GO TO BED! Ron roared. The two young boys ran to their beds, and did not come out again all night. As Scorpius predicted, however, their parents did start up again soon.


	11. more author's notes

Okay, its time for another rant. For a while now, people have been sending me reviews, saying that the dialogue was a little hard to follow because of the lack of quotation marks. And I, understandably, assumed that maybe I had just forgotten to put the quotation marks in one or two placed, and had missed it when I proofread the stories. Nope, turns out that didnt happen at all. It seems that in addition to ignoring my italics, which I already talked about, the HTML format (or maybe just fanfiction, Im not sure which) also hates my quotation marks. I uploaded to chapter with Hugo and Scorpius yesterday, and opened a preview window. Because its such a small chapter, I was able to scan the whole thing really quickly, and there were no quotations anywhere. THEYRE IN THE ORIGINAL VERSION, I SWEAR. I have no idea why this happened. I might try to upload some test chapters, just to see what marks I can use that will work. Sorry for the inconvenience, guys. Ill try to address this problem as soon as I can. Chapters 8-10 are already done, and Ill be posting them soon.


	12. Guilt

****

Ok, sorry for the long wait. The next chapters up and ready, and more are on the way. After testing a few different symbols, Ive decided to use brackets to mark off the character dialogue. I probably will fix the other chapters at some point, but as most readers are use the way the other chapters are written, and Im more concerned with finishing the story, Ill probably finish the last few chapters first. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy.

Guilt

Ron awoke, feeling miserable. He did not think he could hate anyone more than he hated himself at the moment. Hed betrayed his husband, lied to him about it, and used the memory of his deceased best from to cover for himself. The thought of it all made him physically ill. Draco had spent the entire night, holding him, cuddling him, and lulling him to sleep. Draco was already awake when Ron woke, but had not released the red head from his embrace. It was not until Rons blue eyes met his, that Draco kissed the man on his forehead and headed out of the room.

Ron laid in bed for several minutes after Draco left. When he finally did sit up, his entire body ached. Just when he felt brave enough to join his husband downstairs, the other man reentered the room. Draco had a broad smile on his face and a meal tray in his hands. {And just where do you think youre going?} Ron smile up at him. {You made me breakfast?} {Well, I almost thought it would be kinder not to, but yes.} Ron propped himself up against the headboard as Draco laid the tray across his lap. He kissed Ron on the lips and said {If you retch just remember, its the thought that counts.} Ron laughed and picked up his fork. Draco walked around to the other side of the bed. {Feeling better?} he asked. Ron stabbed at his pancakes. {Ill live.} {Good.} Draco said, joining Ron on the bed. {Ive grown rather attached to you.}

Draco caressed Rons cheek, and the contact made him shiver. He brought his fork up to his mouth, but stopped himself. {What time is it?} {Nearly ten.} Draco told him. He looked the blonde in the eye nonplused. {Shouldnt you be at work.} Draco shook his head. {They can survive a day without me.} Ron smiled at him, he didnt know what to say. Draco kissed him on the cheek and rose from the bed. {Ill draw your bath.} Ron watched him leave the room, with nothing but adoration. {And dont think I havent noticed you avoiding my cooking.} With that, the blonde was gone.

The day Ron spent with Draco was one of the best an worst of their marriage. Best because Draco was absolutely marvelous. After breakfast, he took a long bath with Ron then gave him a much needed massage from head to toe. Draco took over all of Rons duties for the day, allowing Ron to get some rest. That evening Draco prepared a magnificent dinner, though Ron was almost certain hed ordered out, and they closed the day in front of the fire, Ron in Dracos arms. It was one of the worst days in their marriage, for Ron, for all those same reason. Draco was just too bloody perfect, and it was driving him crazy.

Could not shake the memory of what happened the day before. He was with Hermione, talking innocently enough. The conversation got more emotional than Ron and intended, and Hermione had all but professed her love for Ron. He knew he should have left, but instead, ended up kissing Hermione. Before they could stop themselves, they were both half undressed, on Hermiones sofa. He took her right then and there, and when it was over, he couldnt get away fast enough. He apparated back to London and spent the next few hours wandering the streets aimlessly. Everything he saw remained him of Draco, and how great the man had been to him. He felt dead inside, he didnt know it was possible to have so much guilt. It was made worse when he returned home and saw how worried Draco had been about him. He wanted to tell Draco then, if for no other reason then to receive the punishment he knew he deserved. He wanted Draco to hate him, that would have been easier to deal with than, his undying affection. But Ron hadnt told him, and he honestly didnt know if it was to spare Draco, or himself.

Over the next week Ron did his best to hide his feelings from Draco, and assumed he was getting better at it. Draco had acted less worried than he had been, and things had almost completely returned to normal. One day Ron was bringing Draco his lunch, has he always did. Draco was too deep in paper work to even look up at him. Later that evening, when Draco had not come home Ron brought him dinner. Draco was still furiously working at his desk. His hair looked disheveled, bags were already forming under his eye, his face was set in a deep scowl. Ron shook his head, the blonde did such a good job of taking care of everybody else, but seldom looked after himself. He walked up behind Draco, and began rubbing his shoulders. {Whens the last time you had a break?} He asked. {Plenty of time for rest when Im dead.} Draco said flatly. Ron took the quill out of Dracos hand and set it aside. He crouched down beside his husband. {Come on, you need to take it easy for a minute.} Draco threw his glasses on the desk, and leaned his head back. He rubbed his tired eyes, not realizing until then how much they hurt. He groaned and said {I know, but Ive got this deadline, and still so much to do.} Ron kissed Dracos cheek. {Come on, Ive brought you dinner.} He stood and walked over to a cart hed apparated with him.

Wheeling the cart over, Ron moved Dracos papers aside and placed his dinner tray in front of him. Draco hugged Ron around his waist. {Thank you, love. Youre so good to me.} Ron wanted to make a few self deprecating remarks about that, but didnt. Ron watched silently as his husband ate, massaging his neck and shoulders all the while. When Draco finished, Ron removed the tray. Draco looked up at him with a devious smirk. {So what did you bring me for desert?} Ron blushed, from the look in Dracos eyes and turned to his cart. {Well, Ium, I made you this custard.} Draco stood behind Ron, wrapping his arms around the other man. {Not in the mood for custard.} He started kissing down Rons neck. {Well what would you like then?} Ron felt Dracos hands running up and down his body. {Why do you always have so many damn clothes on?} Draco whispered in a seductive purr.

Just then, there was a pecking at Dracos window. Draco made an irritated grunt, before opening the window. He took a letter from the black owl at the window, which flew away immediately. Draco tossed the letter onto his desk, and took Ron back in his arms. {Now where were we?} Ron grinned. {You were making rude comments about my attire.} {Oh, yes} Draco said, kissing Rons cheek. {I was wondering where I can get an invisibility cloak that only works on robes. Youd look ravishing in that.} Ron laughed, and felt Dracos hand working at the buttons on his robes. {You know what Ive always wanted to do?} Draco asked. {What?} Draco slipped off Rons robe. {Go go stand in front of the window.}

Ron did as he was told. The windows to Dracos office occupied most of the back wall. They stretched from one corner of the room to the next. The top reached almost to the ceiling, the bottom stopped near Rons waist. The drapes were currently drawn. One window remained open, from when Draco had let the bird in. Draco stood beside Ron, opening another window, completely exposing Ron to the night air.. Ron turned back to Draco. {What are you doing?} Draco did not answer, only began stripping off Rons clothing. {What are you doing} He repeated with a laugh. He made no prootest, though, and soon both Ron and Draco were fully exposed to the elements, the cool breeze washed over their bodied. Draco faced Ron toward the window and whispered in his ear {I want all of London to hear you sing my praises.} Then Ron felt Draco enter him. And sing Ron did. He could not contain his cries, as Draco ripped his backside apart. He was sure this would end up in the Prophet the next day, but he could not care less. Draco Malfoy was a sex GOD, and was all his, and Ron didnt care who knew it.

Draco rode him for what felt like hours. Had they not been in the business district, at night, Ron was sure law enforcement would have been at their door already, for disturbing the peace. Finally, Draco exploded into Ron. Had it not been for Dracos strong arm wrapping around him, Ron may have fallen right out the window just then, his body went completely weak. Draco sat in his chair, pulling Ron down into his lap. He was kissing Ron where ever he could reach. {I love you so much.} He whispered. He held up Rons hand and kissed that as well. Ron felt Draco growing hard again already. He reluctantly pulled away. {I think Ive distracted you from your work long enough. I should go, before you decide to do it in Voldemorts throne room next.} Draco raised an eyebrow. {Now theres a thought. Well have to try that next time.} Ron laughed and got dressed. He kissed Draco and the lips. {Ill see you at home.} Draco smiled back at him. {I think Im done for the night, just let me clean up here, and Ill be right behind you.} Ron nodded, then apparated away.


	13. the whole truth

****

This is a pretty short chapter. Short, but eventful. Still not sure I like how the details worked out, but I guess itll do. Remember, brackets instead quotations, people. (Im I the only one that has this problem?)

The Whole Truth

Draco could not breath, could not think, he was almost certain his heart had stopped. Cut in half, as if by a dagger, by the words hed just read. Hed gotten dressed and was about to follow Ron home when he saw the letter on his desk. He had almost left it there until Monday, but figured it must have been urgent to be sent at such a late hour to begin with. Before he was half way finished he wished hed never read it at all.

Draco Malfoy,

I regret writing to you under such distressing circumstances, but there is an urgent matter which must be addressed. It has recently come to my attention that my wife, Hermione Battrone nee Granger, has been carrying on a rather illicit affair. This information was brought to me by one of my house elves, whom I use to monitor my wifes activities. I was content to settle the matter myself, until I learned the other party involved was non other than your wife, Ronald Malfoy. Though I have not had the honor of meeting you in person, I have always had great respect for both you and your family. That being said, I remind you that under the fidelity act, your estate may be held accountable for the shameful and unlawful acts of your wife; with assurances that my own wifes misconduct shall be dealt with. I trust we may be able to resolve this matter discreetly, and maintain a mutual civility.

Respectfully,

Alexi Battrone

Draco didnt want to believe the letter. He would have been convinced, in fact, that it was some kind of vicious lie, had it not been for the photo that accompanied the letter. Draco watched with his own eyes, as Ron and the mudblood bitchs bodies writhed into one another. Saw the sinful pleasure on her face that should have been reserved for him alone. That image more than anything turned Dracos disbelief and heartache into rage. He turned over his desk, and threw hexes blindly across the room, destroying everything in sight. His anger would not be quelled however. He apparated from the spot and returned home.

The house was dark when Draco arrived. Ron was nowhere insight. Draco was thankful for that. He was likely to kill the man, if he saw him at that moment. Draco would not let anger get the best of him. He would remain in control of the situation. He took several deep breaths, calming himself. He closed his eyes, but the vision of Rons naked body, hovering over someone that was not him, swam before him. The overwhelming need to destroy something, or someone, returned. Draco opened his eyes, and headed upstairs.

When he walked into his bedroom, Draco was met with the sight of Ron clad only in satin red pajama bottoms. He turned to Draco and smiled sweetly. It only brought more pain. {How could you, Ron?} He thought to himself. He almost wanted to forget the letter all together, to forgive Ron, and never think of the indiscretion again. But he could not. Rons smile faded at the look on Dracos face. {Draco? Whats wrong?} Draco had no words. He couldnt utter all the things that were in fact wrong. He removed the letter, and the incriminating photo from his pocket and tossed them down on the bed in front of Ron. Ron did not need to read the letter, the picture was enough. The look of horror on his face told the whole story, it was all true. Up until then Draco had been holding on to some hope that the image had been faked somehow, concocted to extort him. It was not uncommon for wealthy and powerful purebloods to try and blackmail each other. He had hoped this was all an elaborate hoax, and that Ron was innocent of it all. But there was no misreading that look, hed been caught.

{How long?} Draco asked, in a low even voice. Ron looked up at him, tears already forming in his eyes. {Draco, I} {How long?} Draco roared, his temper quickly rising. He turned and started out of the room. {Whats it matter anyway.} Ron flew from the bed after him. {Draco, Please!} {When did you start lying to me, Ron? With that story about Harrys grave, when you told me the first time that nothing happened?} Draco stormed down stairs, not really knowing where he was going. Ron hurriede down the stairs after him. {I did lie about Harrys grave. Hermione took me there that day. We were both pretty messed up after.} Draco whirled around, a fire blazing in his eyes that Ron had never seen. {Thats your excuse? Grief sex, was it?} He turned away from Ron again, and headed for the bar. He poured himself a drink, and held it to his lips with a shaky hand. Before he could even take the first sip, hed thrown the glass against the wall.

{Do you have any idea at all what Ive given up for you? Do you?} Ron could not look at him. {Ive had to work twice as hard as any sod in the ministry to regain my familys honor after my fathers failings, and double that because of you.} Draco started pacing the room, neither him nor Ron looking at each other as he spoke. {You know what they think of me? They call me the wife, the slave, the one jumping to your beck and call! They say Ive let you wrap me around your fucking finger. And theyre right!} Draco stopped, breathing heavily. {Ive brushed of every insult though, I didnt care what people thought. The only time I ever came to nearly hexing them is when theyve insulted you.} He turned to Ron, crying. {I loved you, Ron. Ive never fooled myself into believing you loved me, but I never thought youd do this to me.} Ron shook his head, tears falling down his face. {Draco} {Tell me something, Ron. When you were fucking her brains out, like a bitch in heat, was it good?} Ron turned away. {Draco, stop} {No! You tell me if that bitch was fucking worth it!} {Draco, please.} Both were silent for a long time. Ron fell into a chair on the far side of the room, Draco stood opposite him, running the evenings events through his head.

{Fucking whores, the lot you. Thats all Voldemort ever saw you as being good for. To think I was the idiot that saw different.} Dracos insult against himself had been more hurtful to Ron than his insult against him. Ron had never thought of Draco as foolish. He was brilliant, and proud, and noble. {You know the worst part?} Draco continued. {He asked for you, after that night at his 1st annual ball. He asked me for you, and I couldnt refuse him. It was the first time since I was a boy that I begged him for anything.} Ron knew Voldemort sometimes requested his followers wives, he always considered himself fortunate to have never been in Voldemorts sights. But apparently, he was wrong. Draco turned to Ron, tears rolling down his face. {The things I did to protect you.} Ron could only imagine what Draco had done, and the thought revolted him, and filled him with more shame. Ron couldnt speak, couldnt think of anything to say in his defense. For what hed done to Draco there was no defense. Draco turned to the floo, and Ron snapped to attention. {Where are you going?} {To find a new whore!} Draco spat over his shoulder. {Whats it to you?} He threw a fistful of floo powder into the fireplace, and emerald flames roared to life. Ron ran to him and seized his arm. {Draco please! Dont go! Im sorry!} Ron pleaded with him, but Draco was like stone. {Let go of me.} His voice held no emotion at all. It was completely vacant, almost robotic. Ron hugged Draco to him, sobbing all over him. {Draco, please, dont go! Ill make this right! Please.} Draco wormed out of Rons grip, pushing the other man off him. {Get off of me.} His tone was as empty as it had been before. Ron pulled on Dracos arm, trying to make the other man face him. {Draco listen to me.!}

The blow came fast and hard, and knocked Ron to the floor. It was the first time in the decade plus theyd been married, that Draco had ever struck him. Both were motionless and quiet for a moment. Then Ron heard a burst of flame, and shot up from the ground. {Draco!} But it was too late, he was gone.

****

Draco finding out his wifes cheating on him from the other womans boss, is bad enough. The fact that in Voldemorts world he can be held legally accountable (since wives are little more than property here) just really sucks. Luckily for him, thats not the direction Im going to go with this story. And what did he do to spare Ron from Lord Voldemort, I shudder to think of it. 


	14. interlude: Hush

****

The end is nigh, and its time for another interlude, probably the last one of the series. I actually wasnt going to post this chapter until later, but I got so much hate mail directed at Ron from the last one, that I decided I need to humanize him a bit before moving on. This chapter was actually inspired by something that I mention in the next one. The story takes place a week into Ron and Dracos marriage, and gives a little more background into their history together.

Interlude - Hush

Draco was running through the dark forest, his heart was pounding in his chest. Thorns and bare tree branches caught his robes, and tore at his skin, but it didnt matter. He just had to get away. {You cant hide from me, Draco!} Voldemorts shrill voice seemed to echo from everywhere. {I will find you boy!} Draco ran faster, but tripped over an exposed root. He couldnt regain his footing, so he crawled, he crawled away as fast as he could. His knees felt as though were scraped raw. His robes hung torn and ragged around him. He could see the dark lords shadow looming over him, but dared not look back to face him. {Draco} Voldemort called, his voice as cold an menacing as ever. Draco could literally feel the other wizards presence, and it terrified him. He tried and failed to pick himself up, stumbling back to the ground in a heap. {Draco.} Voldemort called again. Draco curled into a fetal position, shielding himself as best he could from his masters coming wrath. {Draco!} Voldemort seized Dracos shoulder, and the boy started to scream.

{Draco! Draco, stop! Its me!} Draco woke to find Ron sitting there on his bed. {Relax, you were just having a bad dream.} Draco settled down, his body was covered in a cold sweat. He pulled his knees up to his chest leaning over them. After few calming breaths, Draco noticed Ron had been rubbing his back. The contact surprised him, but was not at all unpleasant. He looked up at the red head and asked {What are you doing in here?} He and Ron had been married for a little over a week, yet they had not shared a bed, or even a room since their wedding night. Draco had left Ron with the master bedroom, while he opted for one of the nearby smaller bedrooms. The reason for their sleeping arrangements, though he had not informed Ron of this, was his recurring nightmares, like the one hed had tonight. {I was thirsty, and was going to get some water, when I heard a noise coming from your room.} Draco groaned to himself, hed forgotten to both place a silencing charm on the room, and to lock the door. {When I came in here, you were thrashing around like someone was trying to kill you. You almost knocked me out when I tried to wake you.} Ron informed him. Had it really been that bad?

Draco threw his covers aside, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. {Im fine.} {Are you sure?} Ron asked, sounding mildly concerned. Draco got up and walked over to one his dressers, and opened the top drawer. {Get one of the house elves to get you your water.} Ron did not move, or say anything else, as Draco stripped out of his soaking wet pajamas, into a fresh pair. When Draco turned to face his wife again, he was stunned by the look of genuine concern in Rons eyes. {Is there something else?} Draco asked. Ron shook his head, looking away. {No, I guess not.} Ron got up from the bed. And walked over to the door. He turned back, just as Draco was climbing back in the bed. {If you need anything} {Ill be fine.} Draco said, cutting him off. {Okay.} With that Ron left the room, turning out the light.

The following night, Draco was buried balls deep into Rons tight arse, Their bodies covered in sweat. Draco had Ron on his back, the gingers muscular legs thrown over his shoulders. Ron was so beautiful, Draco still had a hard time believing the former Gryffendor was his. He climaxed inside Ron, making him cry out. Draco kissed his handsome wifes face, before rolling off him. They laid beside each other a moment, catching their breaths. {Is it just me, Weasley, or are you starting to enjoy being my cock slave.} Draco asked, playfully. {Its clearly just you, ferret.} Draco laughed. Regardless what Ron said, Draco knew Ron enjoyed their sexual episodes as much as he did. But heaven forbid a Weasley to ever admit to that. He got up from their bed, dawning a pair of bronze colored pajama pants. He walked to the door, where Ron stopped him. {Where are you going?} {To the other room.} Draco answered simply. {Why?} Draco had expected the question to come up eventually, but hadnt known how he would deal with it once it did. {Im a private man.} The answer sounded lame even to Dracos ears. He opened the door to leave, but Ron stopped him again. {But Im your wife.} Draco instantly thought of his parents. Narcissa never had any right to question Lucius on anything. If his father wanted distance he got it. Draco was half tempted to respond to Ron as Lucius would, but he was not Lucius. {I just want to give you some time to adjust. To get use to the new house.} Ron still would not relent. {Its not the house I need to get use to, its time alone with my husband.} Draco was becoming a little annoyed. {I dont want to have this conversation with you, Ron. Sharing a room was never part of our arrangement. Theres only one reason we even need to be in the same bed together, and youve already served your purpose for the night.}

The look in Rons eyes made Draco want to smack himself. Biting remarks were his typical reaction when he felt he was backed into a corner. The fact was, he had originally wanted Ron as a toy, like most husbands, but that interest quickly faded, when he saw how deeply Azkaban had effected him. He was telling the truth when he told Ron he wanted him to feel at home in the manor, but Draco was not ready yet to expose his own weakness. He expected Ron to respond to his remarks with his own signature temper, but instead the Weasley walked over to him calmly, never taking his eyes off Draco. {Our arrangement is that I would be your wife, and you would be my husband, and a husband and wife are suppose to sleep in the same room, in the same bed.} And with that, Ron close the door, took Dracos hand and walked him back over to their bed. Ron got in the bed first, leaving no room for argument, so Draco followed him. Once they were both under the covers, Ron turned out the lights, bidding Draco goodnight.

It was not long before Draco found himself back on Hogwarts grounds, staring up at the burning castle. People were running screaming everywhere. The dark mark burned in the sky. Draco stared up at it in horror. {Draco Malfoy!} Voledmorts disembodied voice called. The sound of it alone froze Draco to his bones. He was fixed to the stop, unable to move. {Come here, boy!} The wind picked up, rushing over Draco, and in an instant, he was running. He ran into the dark forest, unable to see, barely able to breath. {You cant hide from me, boy!} Dracos body was quaking with terror. He had already suffered so much at Voldemorts hands, he could not endure it again. Not again. He ran as fast and as far as his legs would carry him. {Come back here, Draco!} Draco recognized the tone in Voldemorts voice, he new pain was soon to follow. Draco fell, landing face first in the dirt. Voldemorts shadow swallowed him. {Face me!} Draco could not, could not bring himself to look into those cold eyes. A hand grabbed him, pulling back. {Draco!}

Draco screamed, thrashing madly out of Voldemorts grip. {Stop it, Draco! Its just me! Youre having another bad dream!} He opened his eyes to darkness, strong arms had him in their grip. He fought against them, but they held him tight. {Relax! Youre fine.} It was Ron who spoke. Not Voldemort, Ron. The lights came on, and Draco turned to see his wife sitting beside him. The other man was holding him close rubbing his shoulders. {Youre fine now. Youre fine.} Draco took a deep breath, his entire body melting into Ron. He closed his eyes and felt the other mans hand in his hair. {Youre fine.} Ron said again.

For a long while, they sat there silently. Rons grip on Draco never slacked, his fingers never leaving Dracos hair. Draco laid his head against Rons chest. It rose and fell with his steady breath. This combined with his beating heart, relaxed Draco immediately. {Ssshhhh.} Ron whispered to him. {Its okay, now.} Draco had never felt so safe in is life, as he did in Rons arms. It felt as though nothing could hurt him, as though Ron would protect him from all the worlds evils. Voldemort included. {Do you want to talk about it?} Rons concern embarrassed Draco. He felt like some scared child, running to his parents after a bad dream. He pushed off Ron, sitting up. {No, Im fine.} Ron shook his head. {Youre as bad as Harry. Thick headed, the both of you.} Draco gave Ron a stern look at that, which only made the other man laugh. {He use to have terrible nightmares to, and always acted like he had to deal with them alone.} Draco wanted to tell Ron he was nothing like Saint Potter, but didnt. Ron straightened himself up, sitting beside Draco. {So, are you going to tell me about the dream of what?} Draco scoffed. {Why do you even care?} He asked looking away. This time it was Ron who sounded annoyed. {How many times do I have to say it before it gets into that thick skull of yours? I. Am. Your. Wife. Im suppose to look after you.} Draco rolled his eyes. Clearly the two had very different ideas of what it meant to be a wife. Ron probably still thought it was about, love and fairytale endings. Hell, even that didnt fit their situation, it wasnt as if Ron loved him, or actually wanted to be married to him.

Before Draco could protest though, Ron pulled him into his lap. {Its okay, you dont have to talk, just try and get some rest.} Ron turned the light out, leaning back against the headboard. Rons hand rubbing Dracos back, felt so good. Firm, but gentle, like Ron himself. It lulled Draco into comforting state of peace. He almost drifted off, but woke himself, still somewhat afraid of the dreams. {You dont have to do this, you know. Im not a child.} Not that Draco wanted him to stop, he could lay there with Ron forever and be content. {Shut up, and go to sleep.} Ron said. Draco did just that. He allowed the warmth of Rons body to envelope him, and faded into a deep sleep. The dreams did not return that night, are any night he spent in Rons arms.

****

Dracos actually more fragile than he likes to let on, and the next chapter goes into that more. Which makes what Ron did all the more difficult for him to face. Hope you enjoyed, reviews welcome. 


	15. a day without you

****

Okay, Ill admit it, parts of this chapter almost made me cry. Hope you like it.

A day without you

Ron spent most of the night curled up on the floor where Draco had left him, crying his eyes out. His entire body ached. He felt as though Draco has ripped out a part of his heart, and took it with him when he left. Hed never felt so horrible in his life. Even Azkaban paled to this. He knew his actions would catch up with him, he knew he would eventually end up hurting Draco, but he never expected Dracos departure to hurt him so much.

Ron made his way back up to the bedroom when the sun came up, and it was only then that he read the letter. The only thing worse than the words, and the truth behind them, was the overall tone of the letter. The man clearly cared nothing for Dracos feelings, only that his own property had been defiled. This wasnt how Draco should have found out, he deserved more compassion than that. Ron glanced back down at he photo. Shame and disgust welled up inside him. How could he have done this to Draco, to their children. Family meant everything to Ron, why had it taken him so long to accept Draco as part of that family. His husband, his heart. Draco had filled a void left behind by Harry and Hermione. He could never replaced them, had never tried, but he became the best friend Ron needed, his partner, his strongest supporter. Ron felt fragile without him, as if he would come apart any moment.

Another part of the letter that had worried him was the mention that Hermione would be dealt with. He wanted to know what had happened to her, he wanted to owl her, but didnt dare. It would only make things worse for them both. Ron had to get out of the house he had to find Draco. He had to get his husband back.

Draco woke from an alcohol induced sleep, in a ratty room at the Leaky Cauldron. His dreams had been filled with the taunts of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, while Ron and the mudblood shagged each other in plain sight, for all to see. Every so often Ron would look up at Draco with a cold smirk before plunging his tongue down Grangers throat, or another orifice. Draco shook the memory of the dream from his mind. His head spun, his stomach churned, he was going to be sick. His first thought was of Ron, he wanted to reach out for his wife, he wanted Ron to make him feel better, as only Ron could. He wanted Rons gentle touch, and loving embrace, and soft kiss, to assure him that the nightmare was over and all was well. But that was the whole problem, wasnt it, Ron didnt love him, his kisses were lies, and the nightmare was only a shadow of the cold hard truth. Draco couldnt even blame Ron, really, it had been his own damned fault. All he had to do was marry the sod and take over his magic, no one told him to fall in love like a fool. Husbands and wives stepped out on each other all the time, thats just the way it was. Otherwise, all they were left with was each other. But for Draco, that was all he wanted. He couldnt never want anyone more than he wanted Ron. No one would ever be as beautiful, or as charming, or as attentive, as the man he came home to every night. No one would be patient enough to deal with Dracos many imperfections, or compassionate enough to share in his pain. Draco never had any choice in the matter, really, how could he not fall in love with Ron. Once youve seen perfection incarnate, how could you ever settle for anything less. But why would anyone as perfect as Ron, want someone as pathetic him.

Draco was a broken man, he knew, and Ron had been the only one hed let see it. He suffered bouts of depression and anxiety, his personal scars from serving Voldemort. He had suffered terrible nightmares in the early days of their marriage, and it had been Ron who helped him through them. Ron would stay up with him for hours, holding him, rocking him, assuring him he was safe. He had no reason to at all at the time, but he did, because that was what angels did, wasnt it. Draco also had an incredibly low self image. Years of his fathers demands and abuse had taken their toll on him. When Ron first came to live with him, Draco was every bit as arrogant as he had pretended to be in school. He constantly bought Ron lavish gifts, showering him with treasures beyond the Weasleys wildest dreams. But Ron had seen through it all. Ron looked him straight in the eye one day, and told him in no uncertain terms {You dont have to buy me, Malfoy. You cant.} Draco had scoffed {I know I dont have to buy you, I already own you, Weasley.} Ron only shook his head. Later, when they alone, he asked {What did he do to you? What did he do to make you think the only thing youre good for is money?} No one had ever been so blunt or so direct with Draco, and from that day on he dropped the pretences.

Ron was one of the few people who Draco aloud himself to truly be himself around. He opened up with Ron about the hardship of growing up with Lucius, about his childhood dream of being a musician, even about his jealousy at Ron for always being surrounded by family and friends. And Ron had never made him feel foolish, or weak for expressing his ambitions or his emotions. He had always been encouraging and supportive. He even admitted his own jealously toward Draco, whom hed once believed had a perfect life. Draco and Ron mirrored each others pain, and healed each other as best they could. And now that was all done. Ron had betrayed him, in the worst way a husband can be betrayed. And it was entirely his own fault. What made Draco believe he could convince Ron to love him. It didnt matter that hed given him children, or found his siblings, or tried to provide the normal happy life he new Ron wanted. He was still trying to buy him, and hadnt even realized it. At the thought Draco started to cry. {Ron.} He fumbled for his bottle of fire whiskey, it was empty.

Draco stood, his legs were shaky and the room swayed. He looked himself in the full length mirror. His reflection was every bit as pathetic as he felt. He removed his shirt, and cringed at the sight of the scars on his abdomen, a souvenir from Saint Potter. In truth, the scars had long faded into faint white lines in his already pale skin. They blemished the chiseled marble that was his torso. But to Draco, they were every bit as vivid as they had been the day hed received them. {How could Ron ever want someone so ugly?} Draco wondered. {With his perfect body, Ron could have any witch or wizard he wanted, any ten witches and wizards. He didnt have to settle for some marred freak.} Draco entered the rooms small bathroom, and washed up as best he could.

A half hour later, Draco on the streets of Diagon Alley, for no other reason that to restock on booze. It was far to bright and sunny for Dracos liking, it hurt his eyes. He made his way through the bustling crowd his eyes on the ground, when he heard someone call his name. {Draco? Draco!} He looked up, wondering who would have the gall to sound so chipper, when his world was crumbling around him. It was Pansy. She worked her way through the crowd, and greeted him with a hug. After stepping back, she scanned him from head to toe. {You look dreadful, I hardly recognized you.} Draco only grumbled, stepping around her. {I have to go, Pansy.} His former housemate pulled his arm, stopping him. {Draco, whats wrong? Talk to me.}

If Draco had to share the dirty details of Rons betrayal with someone so soon, he would have rather done it in a bar, over a stiff drink. Instead, Pansy sought to torture him further, by bringing him to a café, fully intent on sobering him up. A full pot of coffee sat on the table between them. Pansy sipped at her coffee once hed finished his story. Draco began sobbing again, wanting something other than the rancid concoction in his own cup. {I know you dont want to hear this, Drake.} Pansy started. Draco groaned to himself, already agreeing with her entirely. He really didnt want to hear it.. {But it really is your own fault.} Draco fixed Pansy with his death glare. {Oh, dont look at me like that. You know its true.} She said, setting her cup down on the table. {You give that man far too many liberties, to begin with. When I married, I saw to it, right from the start, that my wife knew his place.} Pansy had married the surviving Creevy brother. What was his name, Daniel? Damien? {Derrick cheats on you all the time.} Draco told her flatly, sipping his own coffee. It really was disgusting. {Denis.} Pansy corrected. {And I was never foolish enough to fall in love with the idiot. I dont really care how he entertains himself when Im not around. Though occasionally, I do like to watch.} Draco cringed. {Lovely.} He responded. {My point is,} Pansy continued. {he knows what I will and will not tolerate. I keep his lease short. He wouldnt dare embarrass me, or parade his infidelity, the way your Weasley has.} Draco felt a great swell of anger toward Pansy. Didnt she understand? Ron hadnt embarrassed him, he had mortally wounded him. {Weasley doesnt respect you Drake, he never has. You treat him as an equal, instead of what he is.} The anger grew stronger. {Hes my wife!} {Exactly.} Pansy answered, as calm as ever. {Hes your wife. Not your friend. Hes there to attend to your needs not pursue his own.} Pansy set her cup on the table and began straightening her robes. {Its one thing to keep him pampered and pretty. Its like having a thorough bred. You have to keep it well groomed. What you dont have to do, is lay the world at its feet, and become its whipping post.} {Ron isnt like that!} Draco shouted, slamming his fist to the table. The cups rattled and several patrons turned to look. Pansys eyes rose to meet his, but she was still as cold as she had been since sitting down. {Of course he is Drake. They all are. Husbands have been using their wives since Voldemort implemented his new laws, since well before that, if truth be told. And youre deluding yourself to think wives dont use their husbands, whenever the opportunity arises. Youve given yours far too many.}

Draco rose from the table, not wanting to hear anymore from Pansy. {Thank you for the coffee.} He said, removing his outer robe from the back of his chair, and pulling it over his shoulders. {Of course.} She picked up her cup again, before saying {Hes still yours, you know? What are you going to do with him?} Draco shook his head. {I dont know. I just dont know.} He left Pansy, walking back into the harsh sun.

Ginny had been drinking tea and enjoying her book, on a rare sunny day in her garden, when a house elf announced the arrival of her brother. {Master Ronald is wishing to be seeing you, Mistress.} Ginny sighed, marking her place in the book. Moments later Ron walked out from the house, looking a wreck. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were red and swollen, and the side of his face was badly bruised. She rose, alarmed by sight of him. {Ron, what happened?} Ron paced around for a bit, running his hand through his already messy looking hair. {Im sorry, Gin. I-I just didnt know where else to go. Ive really done it this time.}

Ginny was growing more worried by the minute. {Well sit down, tell me what happened.} Ron pulled up a chair at the small table where Ginnys book rested. His sister sat across from him. Ginny watched Ron, waiting for an answer. He was looking everywhere, but at her. He was tapping his foot nervously, and had tears forming in his eyes. He finally broke down crying. {God, Gin, Ive fucked up.} Ron buried his face in his hands, and Ginny reached out to touch his arm. {Just start from the beginning.}

Ron took a deep breath and sniffed, rubbing his eyes. He looked down at the table as he began his story. {Remember I told you a while ago I ran into Hermione, in Diagon Alley?} Ginny nodded. {Well, a little while ago, she wrote me again, saying she was in Scotland. I went to see her, and we went to Harrys grave.} Ginny inhaled audibly. She had only been to Harrys, rather horrific, grave sight a few times herself. It never got any easier. She had come to accept that Ron would likely never make the trip himself, and part of her envied him for that decision. Ron continued. {A-and when we got back, we were both pretty upset, see. I told Hermione how much I wanted things to be different. What I wanted to do when we won the war, ya know?} Rons voice faded, and his lips curled into a nervous smile. Ginny took a deep breath, looking her brother straight in the eye. {Ron, tell me. What happened?} Her voice was even, and almost as stern as her mothers had once been. Ron worked his mouth for a few moments, with no sound coming out. {-I-Is-slept with her.} He hung his head, as soon as the words left his lips.

Ginny shut her eyes, and breathed deeply through her nose. She had never wanted to smack Ron as much as she had at that moment. She collected herself and looked at her stupid, stupid brother. {Does Draco know?} Ron nodded. {You told him?} She sounded hopeful, maybe it wouldnt quite so bad if hed come clean himself. {The house elves had been told to spy on her. There were pictures and} {Oh god Ron!} Ginny rose from the table. She began pacing back and forth before she turned to him. {So this is gonna end up in the Prophet, is it?} Ron shook his head and looked up at Ginny. {No. Hermiones husband got the pictures, he sent them to Draco, with a letter.} Ginny groaned and clasped her hands to her face. {Ron, Ron, how could you be so stupid! To trade 15 years of marriage for a quick shag!} Ginny sighed and shook her head. {Howd he take it?} Ron looked like he was going to start crying again. {He hit.} He looked up at Ginny with watery eyes. {First time in fifteen years. He punched me.} He ended with a humorless laugh. {Good.} Ginny told him. She threw herself back into her chair.

Ginny had a very selfish reason for wanting Draco and Rons marriage to last. The house she lived in was provided to her by Malfoy, as part of his marriage agreement. Her living expenses were paid for with Malfoy money. The same was true for her brother George. Without Draco, she, Ron and George would just be three former blood traitors with nothing, in a world run by Voldemort. But the truth was, nothing could be further from her mind at the moment. She and her brother-in-law might not have been the best of friends, they might not always see eye to eye, but she had been around him long enough to know the truth. Ginny saw the way Draco would look at Ron from across the room, or hug when ever he was within reach, she saw the glint in his eye that was reserved for Ron alone. Ginny new full well that Draco loved her brother, more than anything; and though Ron was too thick headed most of the time to admit it, she knew Ron loved him too. She could not fathom, what could have been going through Rons head when he cheated on Draco, but tallied it up to little Ron doing big Rons thinking. Though the way Draco hung all over her brother, she wouldve thought hed be enough to keep them both happy. {Well what are you going to do about this?} She asked him. {I dont know. I dont know where to look.} {Have you talked to his friends?} Ron grimaced. {No. If hes not there, I dont want them to know anythings wrong.} Soon Ron was crying again.

Ginny walked over to Ron, and draped her arms over him. {I never wanted to hurt him, Gin. Id never do that to him.} {I know.} Ginny rubbed Rons arm. He eventually settled himself and stood. {I need to get back home, in case he comes back.} Ginny nodded. {Okay. Do you know what youre gonna say to him?} Ron shrugged. {Beg. Grovel if I have to. I cant loose him.} Ginny offered Ron a weak smile. {Im so scared, Gin.} she hugged him tight. {Youll be fine. Draco loves you. You have got to do whatever it takes to make things right with him.} Ron nodded. {I will.} They held each other for a while longer, before Ron stepped back, and apparated away.

When Ron appeared in back in Malfoy Manor, he was surprised to see Draco standing there, taking a swig of scotch. {Draco.} The man in question only sneered at him. Finishing his drink, Draco slammed the empty glass to the counter, before storming out of the room. {Draco wait! Listen to me.} Draco didnt stop, or even look back. {Ive heard enough of your lies.} He marched upstairs with purpose. {Draco, Im not going to lie to you, I just want to talk!} Ron followed him upstairs. By the time Ron reached the landing, Draco was already halfway down the hall to their room.

Ron followed Draco into their bedroom. Draco was piling Rons clothes up on the bed. {Youre not going to make a mockery of me. Im sending you to Romania, where youll be visiting your brother. Thats the story well put out to explain your absence.} Ron was shaking his head in disbelief, fresh tears forming in his eyes. {Well handle the arrangements while youre away, work out the kids custody. Have everything settle before they leave school.} Ron ran to Draco snatching another pile of clothes from his arms. {Draco listen} {Did you think I would still have you? That I could even **look **at you again, after youve been with her?} Dracos words had started calmly enough, but became increasingly angry as he went on. Draco turned away from Ron and walked to the bed. He sat down, hunching over, his head in his hands. Ron walked calmly to him and sat down. {I loved you, Ron.} Draco said. His voice sounded small, almost childlike. {I still love you.} He snorted, shaking his head. {You rip my fucking heart out, and I still fucking love you. Why couldnt that ever be enough?} Ron sniffed, a tear rolling down his cheek. {Because Im a selfish git. I dont appreciate what I have until Im about to loose it.} Draco looked up at the man sitting next to him. {Whyd you do this to me Ron? Id have given you anything.} Ron turned to his husband. {I didnt want to do this to you, youre the last person Id ever want to hurt!} {Why?} {Because I love you!} Dracos expression hardened at that. He shot up from the bed and walked away from Ron. {I told you not to lie to me!} He started pacing, clenching his fists at his side. {Dont think you can manipulate me by telling me that!} {Im not lying, Draco! I love you!} Draco turned on him fiercely. {Then why say it now! Why wait fifteen fucking years, til youre about to end up out on your arse to tell me? Why should I even believe it?}

Ron cried, shaking his head. {I dont know. I dont know what I thought I wanted. I guess, I just felt I wasnt in control anymore.} Draco calmed himself somewhat listening to Ron. {I kept telling myself, I was just a prisoner here. Didnt matter how nice my cell was, or how kind the prison guard was to me, didnt change anything.} Ron looked down at his wedding band, rolling it around on his finger. {I didnt want to be caged. And I didnt want to admit that} Ron shrugged, tears rolling off his long nose. {that maybe I wanted to be here, with you. I wanted to make this my home with you. It felt like if I said that, it meant I had given up. That Id been broken. And I couldnt let that be taken away from me too.} Ron sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Draco shook his head, damn Weasleys and their pride. He walked over to Ron and knelt in front of him. {You were never a prisoner to me. You were my wife. I didnt marry you for the reasons you would have wanted, I admit that, but I wanted this to be your home too.} Ron nodded. {I know. I know. I am so sorry, Draco. I dont know what else I can say.} Ron slumped forward. It looked as if his whole body had been deflated. Draco watched him sob for a few moments. {I need I need to figure out what Im going to do.} Draco said, standing up.

{I think you should go.} Ron nodded. {Still wanna ship me off to Romania, then?} Draco seemed to struggle for the right words. {You can go where ever youd like, just tell me where youre going to be.} He looked at Ron as if it were the last time, then turned and left the room.


	16. How Should it End?

First off I want to apologize for the long wait in update. Its been mainly due to the fact that the way I originally wanted to end the story, seemed to conflict with a lot of the reviews I got, particularly with the last chapter. I already rewritten the next chapter three time, three entirely different ways, but rather than try and guess, Im just gonna ask you guys, how do you want to see the story end. Do you want Ron and Draco to split up, stay together; do you want to see Draco get even, or just forgive him and move on. Send me your thought, and whatever the most popular opinion is, thats what Ill go with.


	17. reconiliation

****

Alright, finally finished this chapter. Well a lot of you have been giving me ideas for what direction you want to see the story go in, and it was unanimous. Which, I have to say, surprised me, given some of the comments Id gotten previously. None the less heres the next chapter. There will probably be one more chapter after this, and maybe an epilogue. Reviews welcome, as always.

Reconciliation

It had been nearly a month since Ron left Malfoy Manor. Hed moved in with his sister Ginny, and for the first week all he did was stay in his bed and cry. His tears had dried up by the second week, but he refused to leave his room, barely ate, and had needed sleeping potions to get a good nights rest. By the third week, Ginny had had enough. She forced Ron out of bed and out of his room. She tried to get him into some kind of routine that didnt involve sulking, with varying degrees of success. Ron usually followed Ginny around town, helping her with whatever errands to needed to get done. She talked about everything under the sun, while he pretended to listen. It had provided a momentary distraction, but eventually he would be back in a bed that wasnt his, in a room that wasnt his, alone, without Dracos scent, or touch, or warmth to comfort him.

The worst part was, that Ron hadnt heard from Draco at all since hed last seen him. He didnt imagine the other man had very much to say to him, but hed at least been expecting to served with divorce papers. After weeks of waiting, Ron decided that the hope that his marriage might not be over was worse that definitive proof that it was. It was like being condemned to a slow, torturous death, rather than a quick execution. Everyday without Draco felt like an eternity. It was hell. He desperately wanted to hold his husband again, to kiss him, to make love to him and promise that he would never betray or hurt him again. Hed have promise Draco anything, even if he could only have one more night with him. If he couldnt have that, if their marriage really was over, Ron would except it and move on. If for no other reason that to give Draco some measure of peace. But it seemed Draco wanted to deny him the comfort of either outcome.

For a while, Ron assumed it to be part of Dracos plan. Keep him wondering, drag out the waiting as long as possible, dangle the possibility of a reconciliation in front of Ron, before snatching it all away. But that didnt quite make sense either. As long as Ron and Draco were still legally bound, Ron still had rights, even in Voldemorts warped world. Ron still had access to their Gringots account. He could still return to Malfoy Manor, whether Draco wanted him their or not. He even still had his magic, as the spell that bound it to the manor and Draco extended to all Malfoys properties, including the house Ginny lived in. So if Draco was really done with him, why not be done with him. A hopeful part of Rons mind told him it was because Draco was as confused as he was. Another, more sinister part, said it was because he was busy getting even, probably screwing Pansy six way from Sunday. Still another more fearful part said it was because Draco was so overwhelmed by the shock of Rons cheating, that hed Avada Cadavraed himself into oblivion, and he was currently rotting away on the mansion floor, cold and alone, with Rons picture clutched in his dead hand.

Before Rons mind could run too much farther away with him, Ginnys house elf appeared in the room. {Master Malfoy is to be seeing you, sir.} It said, bowing low. Ron sat up on his bed, looking bewildered. {What?} The elf looked up at him nervously, with only its eyes and said {Master Malfoy is waiting for you in the drawing room, sir.} Ron stared at the elf breathlessly for a moment, before his words fully sunk in. Ron leapt from the bed rushing to the door. Taking that as his cue to leave, the elf disappeared with a pop. Ron stopped at the door, standing their frozen for a long moment. He pulled away and turned to the mirror. He looked like hell. Granted, if Draco had decided to show up that first week, he would have looked worse, but Ron hardly thought he was suitable to be seen by his gorgeous husband. Ron cast a quick charm on his hair and robes, and another to remove the dark circles under his eyes. Deciding that his current appearance would have to do, Ron exited the room.

Ron stepped into the drawing room. His breath hitched when the saw Draco. The other man had his back to him, he was facing the fire. His hair shone in the firelight, his black robed were perfect as always. Dracos posture looked a bit slumped and he may have been a bit thinner than Ron remembered, but it didnt matter. He was their, he was real. As if sensing Rons presence, Draco turned to him. Ron felt a pang in his chest. Dracos face looked utterly drained. His eye were empty of any emotion, though they didnt look cold. He had circles under his own eyes, indicating he hadnt been sleeping any better than Ron had. He had white stubble on his face, that was only visible were it caught the light of the fire. But damn it all if he still wasnt the sexiest man Ron had ever seen.

Ron wanted to rush into his arms, but managed to restrain himself. {Draco?} He greeted in a whisper. {Ron.} Draco returned with a nod. The two met each other in the center of the room. For a moment neither said anything. There was much that Ron wanted to say, of course, but the words got caught in his throat. Draco finally broke the silence. {Ronald, we need to talk.} He began. Ron knew this wouldnt be good. No conversation that started with Draco calling him Ronald ever did. Draco sat in a small chair, Ron sat on the couch opposite him. Draco placed a envelope on the coffee table between them. {When I found out about you and Granger I was furious. I didnt understand why or how someone Id loved so much could do something like that to me.} Ron thought Draco might start with something like that, but it didnt make hearing it any easier. He looked down at his shoes pitifully, unable to look Draco in the eye. {It wasnt until I heard from you directly that I realized something, something Pansy told me when she found out, but I wasnt willing to hear. And you were right, both of you.} At those words, Rons head rose. He eyed Draco in confusion. Dracos face was still emotionless. It really didnt matter how much I loved you, it didnt change what you were, a prisoner of war, nothing else. Ron rose from his seat, shaking. {Draco.} The blonde shook his head, indicating he was not finished, and Ron needed to listen. Ron dropped back into his seat, and let Draco continue. And you were right what you said all those years ago too, I cant buy you, no matter how hard I try. As far as the wizarding world is concerned I already own you, but I cant make you mine, I cant make you love me. Draco looked away this time, glancing at his own feet. After a moment he got up from the chair and moved to sit next to Ron. He wrapped an arm delicately around Rons waist. I really did love you. I do love you. I hope you know me well enough to know that. Draco spoke without meeting Rons eyes. He was facing forward, not really looking at anything. I didnt at first, I wont lie and say I did, but I did eventually fall in love with you, Ron. No one could have ever asked for a better wife, despite everything else. You were the best, no matter what anyone says, and you were a saint to keep up appearances as long as you did. Draco finally looked up at Ron again, and flashed the smile Ron had missed for so long. Ron wanted nothing more than to kiss the beautiful man in front of him, but something in Dracos words, his tone filled him with dread. He could not move. Dracos eyes sparkled with tears that would not fall and the former Slytherine continued. I just wanted to be the husband you deserved.

Before Ron could stop himself, he threw his arms around Draco, embracing him in a tight hug. His own tears spilled from his eyes. Draco! He sobbed. Dracos gentle hand was stroking Rons back. The touch was as soft and as comforting as it had always been, with just enough strength to let Ron know he had a man that would, and could, shoulder all his burdens. And then it was gone, and Draco was pushing him away gently. But I cant, can I? Draco asked. His sad smile still in place. Tears rolled down his cheek as he leaned in and kissed Ron. Of all the kisses Ron had shared with Draco, this one stole his breath the most. He felt everything Draco felt for him in that kiss. It was not forceful or demanding, but it was filled with emotion, the good and the bad. Ron gripped Dracos head and neck, putting as much feeling into returning kiss. He ignored his need for breath, he needed Draco more. He feared letting go of the other man, because he knew what would happen once he did. Ron knew he couldnt stop it, but he wanted to delay it as much as possible.

The kiss ended with both breathing heavily, Draco ran his fingers through Rons hair. They stared into each others eyes for a long while. Rons were apologetic, for more than just the cheating. Dracos were as forgiving as they were understanding. Ron did not have to explain anything, Draco knew. Draco finally turned toward the coffee table picking up the envelope. He handed it to Ron. Ron took the envelope, but refuse to open it. It was as if the fold of paper was Pandoras Box itself, he had to keep it closed. Im letting you go Ron, I cant keep you anymore. Ill kill you if I do. Ron shut his eyes, shaking his head. Draco pulled him close and kissed his temple. Youre afraid of loosing yourself, and maybe you already have. I dont want that to happen. I want you alive and vibrant, and free. I want you to be the man I fell in love with. He stopped speaking long enough to turn Ron so they were facing each other. Ron clutched the envelope to his chest, eyes shut and head down. He felt Dracos hand on his chin, and let him gently lift his head up. Ron opened his eyes, looking into Dracos. But more than that, I just want you to be happy. I want to be able to give you that. Draco leaned forward and kissed Ron again. This kiss was more impassioned than the last. Ron swallowed Dracos tongue into his mouth. He felt Dracos strong arms wrap around his body, and wanted the feeling to last forever. Draco broke the kiss, but continued holding Ron close. He rested his chin on Rons shoulder.

The two sat there, holding each other and crying for what seemed like an eternity, before Draco finally pulled away. I love you Ron. Just, be happy. He chanced one final kiss to Rons forehead then disapparated away. Ron fell to a sobbing heap on the floor.

The moment Draco apparated into his room he collapsed onto his bed. Until that moment, the room still felt like his and Rons. Now, there was no denying, it was sadly his alone. If Draco was completely honest with himself, hed known what he was going to do for a while. Hed been holding it off, for fear of what it would mean. That Ron was no longer his. That he would never hear his laugh again, or touch his skin. Draco would never be able to just sit with Ron on the porch, or in their bed, holding each others hands, and enjoying each others company. He would come home to a cold empty house, instead of returning to Rons embrace.

Draco curled up on the bed, gasping and sobbing, feeling utterly alone. Hed had never experienced such hurt. Even when he first found out about Rons affair, a small part of him felt they could work things out. True he was ready to throw Ron out, and had threatened to divorce him then, but he knew, even then, he wouldnt actually go through with it. He was angry, he needed time away from Ron, and yes he wanted to hurt Ron, scare him a little. But he wasnt ready to give up on their marriage quite so easily. Ironically, it was Rons defense of the affair that changed Dracos mind. Maybe Ron was just making excuses, or trying to justify his actions. Maybe he was genuinely trying to make Draco understand. Whatever his reason, his words struck a cord with Draco. So much so that there was no way he could hold on to Ron, not anymore.

Over the years, Ron and Draco had done what Draco was sure his parents rarely (if ever) did, they talked. The future was rarely a topic of discussion, obviously, but they each talked a lot about their past. Draco told Ron what it was like to grow up in what he called a museum, and Ron told Draco what it was like to grow up in what he often referred to as a zoo. Draco told Ron about how cold his parent had been toward each other, and had heard stories about how openly affectionate the Weasleys had been. Though he never said it out loud, Draco wanted what Rons parents had, and would not subject Ron to what his own parents had shared. So if Ron felt trapped in their marriage, there was really no way Draco could keep him, and still profess to love Ron. The decision hurt like hell, probably hurt Ron as much as it did him, but in the long run, it would be the best thing.

The settlement Draco decided on was more than generous, by most standards, but somehow still seemed to lack what Draco felt Ron deserved. Hed given Ron a new house in Whales, almost as large and as lavish as Malfoy Manor itself, as well as a small fortune in alimony. Sharing custody of the children was made easier by the fact that both spent most of the year at Hogwarts. Draco still had no idea how he was going to break the news to the Scorpius and Hugo, he would have to do it soon, of course, but could not bring himself to think about it at the moment. Lastly, Draco had restored Ron and his siblings status as independent pure bloods. It was in his right to do so, as Rons former husband, though such a thing was practically unheard of. Ron would have full control over his own magic, and an identity in the wizarding world free of Draco. Draco would not presume to think his gift was everything that Ron wanted, but it was certainly enough to help Ron find it, whatever that turned out to be.

It was three days after Draco had served Ron with the divorce papers, and Draco had yet to receive any word that Ron had signed them. A hopeful part of Dracos mind told him that perhaps Ron wouldnt, but Draco refused to entertain the thought. Ron would ultimately do what was best for him, he knew, and take the opportunity at freedom while he had it. He spent most of the next week, burying his sorrow in work, spending long hours at the office, because he feared returning to his empty home. When he was home, it was only to eat, shower and sleep, before returning to work. The house felt like more of a tomb than a home without Ron their. Draco considered moving all together, but knew his loneliness would only follow him. It was a rare evening when Draco returned from work early, his exhaustion having finally caught up with him, that he was informed by a house elf that Ron was there to see him.

Draco met Ron in the drawing room. He expected to receive a copy of the signed paper, though not without some resistance from Ron. He knew the other man could be quite stubborn, but would ultimately see reason. Ron looked better than he had the last time Draco had seen him. His robes were freshly pressed, his hair neatly combed, even his skin seemed to glow. There was even something different in Rons posture, his whole presence. He seemed reinvigorated, somehow. His old Gryffindor fire was back. The sight made Dracos heart race, and truthfully, most of the blood went straight to his penis. He stepped into the room and sat across from Ron. {Ronald.} He began, in a soft voice barely a whisper. Ron looked at Draco with determination in his eyes. {Did you mean it?} He asked. {When you told me you wanted to give me the chance to be happy, did you mean it?} Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning back in his seat. {Ron, please, weve been over this.} {Just answer the question!} Rons voice sounded frustrated. {Did you mean it or not?} Draco sighed again, running a hand through his hair and looking anywhere but at Ron. {Yes! Yes, damn it, I meant it.} Ron shook his head, not taking his eyes off Draco. {Then why are you just tossing me away?} Dracos head snapped toward Ron, looking mildly insulted. {Im not tossing you away, Ron. Im giving you your freedom.} Ron snorted and looked down at his lap. {Giving me a pay off, more like.}

Draco rose to his feet, exhaling heavily. Why did Ron always have to make everything so difficult. Draco paced the room as he spoke. {What do you want from me Ron? Ive already given all I can think to give, even before all this! I dont have anything left!} When Draco didnt Ron answer right away, he continued. {I know this is hard for your Gryffindor pride to accept, but giving up isnt always a bad thing. Sometimes its the best thing you can do, for everybody.} Draco turned away from Ron, walking over toward the fireplace. {Just admit you were wrong, stop doing what hasnt been working, and try to do better.} Draco leaned over the mantle and heard Ron say Youre right.

For a moment Draco thought hed heard Ron wrong, the man had never told Draco he was right their entire marriage. Never said it the entire time they knew each other. He turned to face Ron, and saw him rising from the sofa and coming toward him. {Draco,} Ron started. {I wish I knew how to make you trust me again, or how to get you to believe that Ill never hurt you like this again, but I dont.} Ron stood in front of Draco, resting his hands on the other mans shoulder. His beautiful blue eyes began to tear up. {I wish could just put this all behind us and make things better than they were before, but I cant.} Ron took both Dracos hands in his own, clasping them together. {But II cant survive without you. And its got nothing to do with what house Im living in or how much money you throw at me.} Ron laughed softly, saying {I grew up poor, remember, I can deal with that.} Draco laughed too, and Ron gripped his hands a bit tighter. {But what I cant deal with is going through the rest of my life without you.} At Rons words, Draco turned away, trying to pull his hands out of Rons grip. {Ron} But Ron refused to let him go. {I need you, Draco.} Draco finally snatched his hands away from Ron. {You dont know what youre talking about. You dont need me, you dont need anybody. Youre a strong, capable man who can take care of himself. Youre just too damn stubborn to leave well enough alone.} Draco tried to walk away, but Rons hands were on him again. {You are a part of me Draco, and I know you feel the same way. I cant just cut you out and move on.} Ron sounded pleading now, and Draco was loosing the last of his resolve. {Stop it.} Draco begged.

Ron pulled Draco close, enveloping the blonde in his warmth. {You said you wanted me to be free, and being free means I get to choose the life I want.} Draco closed his eyes, holding back his tears. He lifted his arms, intent on pushing the other man away, but found himself wrapping them around Rons strong body instead. {Ron.} he cried. {Im a free citizen now, remember, I dont need your permission to choose anyone.} With that, Ron pulled away, reaching into the pocket of his robes. His face was streaming with tears, and as Ron removed his hand, clutching something, Draco saw it was shaking. Ron lowered himself slowly to the floor, Draco tried to catch him by the elbows. {Ron?} Ron continued downward, until he rested on one knee before Draco. With his hands trembling worse than before, Ron opened the small black box in his palm. {Ron, please} Draco said, unable to hold back his own tears now. Ron held out the box to Draco, revealing the intertwining bands of silver and gold inside. He kept his head down, not looking at Draco directly. {Draco, please, I I want to make you happy too.} He took Dracos hand in his own. {I know you probably deserve a lot better than me, but I want to be better for you. I want to be the kind of man you can be proud to call yours, and I want to give you everything you deserve.} Ron looked up at Draco, his eyes shimmering pools of cool blue. {I cant ever repay you for everything youve done for me, and maybe I cant make up for the hurt, but please, give me the chance to try. Draco} Ron looked as though he was about to say more, before breaking into nervous laughter. {Im not saying any of this right. Im sorry, I} Ron looked away, rubbing his eyes.

Draco knelt down in front of Ron, taking him in in his arms. He lifted Rons head so their eyes met, and kissed him softly on the lips. He then took the ring from Rons box, placing it on his finger, and answered Rons unasked question. {Yes.} He said softly, and Ron utterly broke down. They kissed again, before melting into each others arms. {Im sorry.} Ron repeated, over and over. Draco rubbed the back of Rons head, enjoying the feel of his soft red hair. {Its okay, it doesnt matter anymore.} A small part of Draco couldnt help think, this was entirely the most foolish thing hed ever done, but he could not care less. Ron was back, back because he wanted to be. And at that moment, nothing else really mattered.


	18. To Have and to Hold

****

Finished this chapter a while ago but forgot to post it. So here it is, I truly hope you enjoyed story. Thank you to all of you who have followed it from the beginning and offered words of advise and encouragement.

To Have and to Hold

It was a beautiful spring day. Draco and Ron decided to renew their vows in spring so their children could attend the ceremony while they were on brake, and so Draco and Ron could go on their second honeymoon when the boys returned to school. The sun was shining brightly, there not a cloud in the sky, and Malfoy Manor and its grounds shimmered in its light (embellished with the magical assistance of a crew of jovial house elves). Draco was in his room looking himself in the mirror. The robes he wore were quite a bit different from the ones he had the first time he was married. They were made of silver colored satin. The front was adorned with crystal studs, and purls. Two entwined snakes were woven into the back of the robes, which trailed behind Draco in an elaborate train. He glanced out the window to see Ron already standing at the altar. Ron was dressed in gold robes, that gleamed in the bright sun. Draco was sure the two would end up blinding each other before the ceremony was over. Dracos mother was fussing over him, and his father looked as he wished to be anywhere else. Draco found his sons in the small crowd. Scorpius was trying to straighten his brothers robes, while Hugo shifted around impatiently, and seemed to be looking about for the nearest mud hole to roll around in. The guest list was much smaller than it had been the first time around. Just Dracos parents, Rons siblings, Goyle, Pansy and all the children. They were the only people that mattered to either Draco or Ron, and the only ones that truly deserved to be there.

There was a knock at the door, and Draco turned as his sister-in-law and maid of honor, entered the room. Ginny eyed Draco up and down, a huge smile on her face. You look amazing Draco. He returned her smile. Thank you. He turned back to the mirror, fussing over himself again. Are you nervous? Ginny asked. It seemed a ridiculous question. Partially because, he had no reason to be nervous for marrying someone he was already married to. But mainly because any idiot with eyes in their head could see he was a wreck. This is insane. He told her. Fifteen bloody years, and he still gets to me. Ginny walked over to him. Thats how it should be. And for what its worth, you still get to him too. Draco glanced out the window again. Even from this distance, Draco could tell Ron wasnt fairing much better than he was, though he made a hell of a show of hiding it. Ron had told Draco before after his proposal that he didnt deserve Draco, that the man could do so much better than him. Ron said if he spent the rest of his days trying, he could never prove himself worthy of even licking the Dracos boots, but he was willing to try, all the same. Draco felt that was a bit harsh. Theyd both made mistakes, theyd both forgiven each other, and were both working to improve. The past few months Draco and Ron had spent courting each other, was like meeting each other for the first time. This time, Ron was not resistant to Dracos affection, did not deny his mutual adoration for him. They had even remained celibate until the wedding, and Draco had admitted, that there was so much more to love about his wife (or was it husband now?), so much about his Ron, than just his gorgeous body. He new Ron was an amazing person, but only now did he see how truly amazing Ron could be to him. And he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the man. Its time. Ginny said. Are you ready? Draco nodded, pulling the thick silver hood over his head. Ready.

The ceremony had been lovely, and the party was magnificent. Even Draco had to admit that he preferred a gaggle of drunken, riotous Weasleys, to a horde of stiff, dreadfully dull purebloods any day. Fireworks lit up the sky above the Malfoy estate, and Dracos in-laws sang and danced well into the night. The party died, and most of the adult Weasleys, as well as a few of the older teens, had passed out on the lawn. Draco had whisked Ron away well before that, though, to a penthouse suite in Paris. They stood before the door, and before Draco could protest, Ron had hoisted him over his shoulder, and carried him into the room. He dropped Draco down on the bed, and they both laughed. Draco took Rons face in his hands. I love you so much. I love you. Ron whispered. Dracos smile broadened. Say that again. I love you. They kissed. Again. I love you. Ron pulled off his robe and started on Dracos. Again. Draco pleaded between kisses. I love you. Soon they were naked, tangled in each others bodies. It truly felt like their first time. Ron pulled away looking serious. Dracos smile faltered. Whats wrong? Ron shook his head. Ive never made love to you before. Not really. Draco smiled sheepishly. Well theres a first time for everything. And it is our wedding night. Ron was sucking at Dracos neck in no time. He grabbed the smaller man behind his knees, and pulled them upward and out. Ron growled something in Malfoys ear that sounded like Yours. He forced his way into Draco, and Draco accepted him willingly. Ron propped himself up, looking down into Dracos eyes. Only yours. he said. Mine. Draco affirmed. Ron was thrusting into him. His movement was slow at first, but his power was evident. Mine. Ron growled, echoing Dracos statement. He pounded the blonde harder and harder, gripping the bed sheets tight enough to tear them. Draco raked his finger across Rons back, hard enough to break skin. Neither cared, they not only wanted to take each other, they wanted to mark each other. Ron had never made love to Draco, and it seemed he would not be doing it tonight either. His need was too primal, too carnal, to resemble anything but lust.

Draco let Ron do things to him that night, he had not allowed through their entire marriage. Rons need were desperate, he need to claim Draco as his own. He needed to prove it to Draco as much to himself. And Draco needed to be claimed, he need to know he, and he alone, was the one Ron wanted. He was sure hed be sore, possibly even bruised in the morning, but it didnt matter. To have his precious, fiery haired god, back, ravaging him, had made it all worth it. Ron exploded inside him, but his erection remained as strong as ever. Hed barely even slowed down, before he was back at full steam, pounding Draco again.

When Draco woke, he could barely moved. Every muscle in his upper body screamed in pain, and he was sure he was paralyzed from the waist down. He rolled over onto his back, vaguely remembering some of the things he and Ron had done the night before. Things theyd not even attempted in their twenties. Draco laughed at the thought, and turned to look at his husband. But Ron was not there, Draco was utterly alone. The balcony door was open, admitting a warm breeze. The sun appeared to be setting, and Draco wondered how long hed been out. Had he really slept a full day?

Draco sat up, and the pain in his rear made him wish he hadnt. There was a light knock at the door. Putting so much as a bathrobe on, was out of the question. It took all Dracos effort to simply cover himself with the bed sheet. There was another knock as he reached for his wand. Just a minute. He flicked his wand at the door, opening it. A young, and rather chipper looking bellhop entered the room, wheeling in a meal cart. Evening, sir. He said in French. He pushed the cart beside Dracos bed, uncovering it. Your husband ordered for you, and left this. He handed Draco a note. The bellhops words rung in his ears. Ron was Dracos husband now, not his legal property, not his servant, his husband. He thought made him smile. He returned his attention to the note, which read:

Enjoy your lunch, Ill be back soon.

Ron.

Draco smirked. What is he up to? He wondered. Draco looked up to see the bellhop staring at him. Staring at his half naked body, to be precise, with a rather familiar look in his eyes. Normally, Draco felt uncomfortable letting anyone other than Ron see him without even a shirt. Partially because he was brought up to believe such things were improper, but mostly it was due to his scars. But something about his experience the previous night made him feel confident, sexy, and even a bit daring. Draco decided to play with the boy a bit, and threw his covers aside. The poor bellhop looked at though hed had a heart attack at the sight of Dracos manhood. Draco limped over the his coin-purse on the dresser, and held out a few gallions for the boy. The bellhop took the coins and left the room stuttering his thanks.

Draco had eaten, showered and dressed by the time Ron returned. Ron ran to his husbands arms, and they kissed deeply. It wasnt until they parted that Draco noticed the bags in Rons hands. He laughed, gesturing at them. Whats all this, then? Ron rummaged through one shopping bag, and pulled out a black velvet box. He handed it to Draco. I hope you like it. He said, with a nervous smile. Draco opened the box. Inside was a lapel pin, crafted in the image of a silver ferret and a gold weasel, chasing each other in a circle. Draco laughed. I love it. Ron grinned at him. Oh wait, theres more. Ron unlatched a second bag from his arm, handing it too Draco. Draco reached inside, and removed a sea green sweater. He unfolded it and held it up, looking at the silver D stitched into the front. Ron answered Dracos question before he could ask it. Mum never got the chance to make you a real one. Had to have someone stitch the D into this one. Rons voice was softer than before. Even now, the loss of his mother cut deep. Draco would have loved to received one of Molly Weasleys sweaters, and felt honored that Ron wouldve wanted him to have it. Thank you. Draco pulled Ron close and kissed him.

Ron looked down at Draco lovingly, before he pulled away. One more thing. He reached into his last bag, and took out a jar and handed it to Draco. On closer inspection, Draco realized it was a ceremonial jar. More specifically, it was a fertility jar commonly used in sex magic rituals. Like the one that theyd used when theyd created Scorpius and Hugo. Draco looked up at his husband. Ron? Ron looked away sheepishly. I just thought. Just in case. Setting the jar down carefully, Draco pulled Ron into his embrace and kissed him deeply.

Five Years Later

Hugo Weasley! The entire hall burst into applause, as Hugo took the stage. Ron was on feet clapping Draco on the back Thats our boy! Hugo! Ron whistled loudly, as Hugo waved his diploma above his head, giving the thumbs up to the crowd. Draco looked to Scorpius who was sitting on Rons opposite side. He smiled back at Draco, rolling his eyes, clearly embarrassed by his ginger fathers behavior. Draco looked to his right, to his daughter. He took the young girls hand, pointing up at Hugo, who was stepping down off the stage. Thatll be you someday, Rose. The girl smiled back at him. When I go to Hogwarts, Poppa? Draco kissed his daughter on the forehead. Yes, baby. When you go to Hogwarts. Draco turned back to his husband, the man that had given him everything. The past five years had entirely eclipsed the first fifteen of their marriage. Voldemorts empire had collapsed, Draco played a major part in rebuilding the Ministry, and their marriage could now be recognized as a loving union rather than a form of bondage.

Though Draco would never say it out loud, and certainly never to Ron, learning of Rons infidelity had been the best thing to happen to their marriage. It had forced all the things they refused to share with each other to the surface. Their fears, there doubts, even the depths of their love for each other. Ron and Draco had been forced to truly see each other for the first time, and Draco had been thankful that Ron still wanted the man he saw. Everything about how they interacted with each other had changed once their vows were renewed, and even more so when Voldemort was gone. Ron now had a life beyond the walls of Malfoy Manor. He worked with survivors of the arranged marriages who were less fortunate than himself. Helping to heal their physical and emotional scars and reintroduce them to the world gave him a sense of purpose hed not had in a long time. Scorpius was well on his way to possibly becoming the younger member f the Wizengammot. Though he could not freely say so during Voldimorts reign, he believed it was necessary to bridge the gap between the muggle and wizarding worlds, and wanted to work toward that goal within the ministry. Hugo had already been signed on to join the Chudly Cannons, Ron almost died at the news, and would be going off to training camp within the week.

Draco could not be more proud of his family. He could be imagine a father blessed with more gifted and beautiful children, and could not begin to fathom anyone have a more beautiful and loving spouse. He looked over at Ron longingly, at the exact moment Ron looked at him, and saw his entire future in the mans eyes. Truly, the heavens had smiled on him the day he took Ron Weasley as his bride.


	19. announcement

I'm posting this message on my stories "Bride of Malfoy" and "What She Doesn't Know" since those seem to be two popular titles that have a decent fan base. As I've said before, I haven't been updating WSDK as much as I'd like, because I've been working on an original title of mine. The working title is "White Cross Coven". I'd ultimately like to get this tile published, but right now I'm just looking to put the story together, and I need input from you guys. So if you're interested, please check out the story and let me know what you think. It's on fiction press right now, at .com/s/2978938/1/White_Cross_Coven_reboot. Also, I'd really like to do this as a comic, but its hard finding an artist since I can't pay one (but would if the story got picked up), so if you're an artist and you'd like to volunteer your services, please let me know by responding to either this post or the one on fictionpress. Be sure to include your email if you do.


End file.
